


Kumo no ito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Angst, Brothers, Chaptered, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, On the Run, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Serial Killers, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Apretó el gatillo, cerrando los ojos para evitar las salpicaduras de sangre.Y luego se echó a reír.Rio, y rio, y rio.Cuando Kota y él salieron de ahí, llevaron consigo sólo el olor de la sangre, de la muerte y del miedo.Ningún supervivientes.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	1. Mente hermosa

_“¿La tristeza de esos ojos es una reflexión de mis pecados?”_

_[Ai, Texas – Yamashita Tomohisa]_

Caminaba despacio, paso tras paso, lento, casi persiguiendo la sombra de Kota.

Nunca había sido alguien muy inclinado a quedarse atrás, Kei, pero esa era una de las raras ocasiones en que no lamentaba que Kota fuera adelante. Al menos, no mucho.

Cuando oyó el primer disparo, sonrió.

Cuando vio la cajera de la tienda del área de servicio sangrar de un brazo, sonrió.

Y la mujer gritó, así como todos los clientes de la pequeña tienda, y Kei creía de no poderse sentir mejor que como en ese momento.

“¿Mala puntería?” preguntó a Kota, echando un vistazo a la herida en el brazo de la mujer y levantando una ceja.

El mayor bajó la cabeza.

“Pensaba que prefirieras jugar con la comida, ates de comer.” contestó, sonriendo.

Y Kei sonrió con él, mirándolo a los ojos e ignorando cualquiera fuera presente en esa área de servicio, mientras el mayor le metía una mano detrás de la espalda y lo tiraba cerca, besándolo casi con violencia.

Porque eso era el punto.

Porque era la violencia que los unía, era la violencia que buscaban, era la misma violencia que habían padecido que intentaban verter el uno en el otro, y en cualquiera cruzase su camino.

Se separaron después de algunos segundos, conscientes de no poderse permitir distracciones excesivas.

Kota se giró para disparar a dos de los clientes, dos chicas que tenían poco menos de su edad.

No hesitó ni por un momento, y Kei se puso cachondo solamente mirándolo, solamente viendo el hielo en su mirada y la frialdad en sus gestos.

Pero no se detuvo mucho en pensamientos parecidos, sabiendo bien cuanto pudiera perder la lucidez si lo hubiera hecho.

Dio algunos pasos hacia la cajera, aún tirada en el suelo, que se quejaba mientras el brazo sangraba profusamente.

Se le arrodilló enfrente, sonriéndole, pasando la culata de la pistola en su frente.

Leyó el terror en su mirada, y se sintió malditamente importante, se sintió bien frente a sus ojos.

Kota tenía razón, le gustaba jugar con la comida; pero no había tiempo, y él tenía que apresurarse.

Apretó el gatillo, cerrando los ojos para evitar las salpicaduras de sangre.

Y luego se echó a reír.

Rio, y rio, y rio.

Cuando Kota y él salieron de ahí, llevaron consigo sólo el olor de la sangre, de la muerte y del miedo.

Ningún supervivientes.

*

Kota bebía, directamente de la botella.

Un trago, y dos, y tres. Bastante para sentirse eufórico.

Kei estaba sentado en la cama de ese hotel un poco escuálido, frente a la televisión encendida, pero sin prestar atención.

De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Kota, sonriendo maliciosamente, como si se alegrase de la situación donde se encontraban.

Y, Kota lo sabía, era así.

Vio al menor alcanzar con un brazo tendido la bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo, y sacar algunas pastillas.

Suspiró.

Le habría gustado decirle que no lo hiciera, le habría gustado decirle que dejara y que no servía de nada, pero sabía qué todo lo que habría tenido a cambio eran miradas de escarnio y compasión.

De hecho, ¿Qué podía decirle él?

¿Cómo podía esperar de aconsejar, si él mismo no seguía sus propios consejos?

Desde que lo conocía, lo había visto ensayar droga tras droga, buscando algo que finalmente hiciera callar los fantasmas de su pasado y que pudiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en su mente.

Como único resultado, Kei se había convertido en adicto de cualquier tuviera éxito de alterar la realidad a su alrededor, pero aún no había tenido éxito de olvidar lo que llevaba consigo.

Y Kota no era mejor, para nada.

Como Kei se aferraba a pastillas, polvos, viales o jeringas, Kota se aferraba a la botella, buscando el mismo efecto y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Ambos intentaban echar el freno de su mente, nunca teniendo éxito de parar el mal que esa les hacía.

Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar, sólo aliviar el dolor.

Abandonó la botella en la mesa baja, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a él, despacio.

Kei lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – ya que siempre lo era – y retrocedió en la cama como para hacerle sitio, abriendo ligeramente las piernas en un gesto alusivo.

Y a Kota le habría gustado mucho sonreír de su falta de pudor, le habría gustado muchísimo.

Así como le habría gustado poderse alegrar de estar ahí con él, porque estaba donde quería, porque lo amaba y era la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, no podía.

Se tumbó entre sus piernas ya desnudas, porque Kei nunca desperdiciaba tiempo cuando quería algo, y lo preparó a toda prisa, empujándose dentro de su cuerpo en un movimiento único, brusco, casi violento.

E Inoo gritó.

Gritaba siempre, gritaba porque dolía y gritaba porque le gustaba el dolor.

Y mientras Kota intentaba llegar al orgasmo, intentó también alejar la bien conocida sensación de ser él también solamente una droga.

*

Esa mañana Yuya se había despertado con una especie de ansiedad.

Era algo que le ocurría a menudo, como una sensación rara en el pecho que le decía que pasaba algo malo.

Se había levantado de la cama de prisa, determinado en moverse, en mantenerse ocupado, no queriendo que la ansiedad se convirtiera en pánico.

Ahora bebía su café en aire absorto, mirando al mismo tiempo su móvil.

De niño, cuando se despertaba con la misma sensación, recordaba que iba en la habitación de Kota y se escondía en su cama.

Cuando el mayor se despertaba intentaba reprocharlo y le decía que no volviera a hacerlo, pero nunca cambiaba nada.

Y al final, Yuya sabía qué no lo molestaba mucho, o no se lo habría dejado hacer.

Lo relajaba dormir en la cama de Kota. Lo relajaba oír la respiración de su hermano, y pensar que si había a él a su lado, nada y nadie podrían haberle hecho daño.

Se había dejado iludir muy bien por ese pensamiento, Yuya.

Cuando Kota se había ido de casa, se había sentido como sin puntos de apoyo, como si no supiera qué hacer para seguir adelante.

Lo llamaba, a menudo, y aunque fuera lejos de ser lo mismo, oír su voz lo hacía sentir un poco mejor durante los momentos peores.

Cogía el teléfono, marcaba ese número que solamente él conocía, y le contaba de su día.

Mentía, inventaba, para no hacerlo sentir culpable y para hacerle creer que fuera feliz.

No sabía hasta qué punto Kota creyera en sus mentiras, pero seguía contándoselas, y después de un rato ambos se sentían mejor.

Esa mañana también, a Yuya le habría gustado llamarlo.

Al crecer sus contactos se habían hecho menos y menos frecuentes, pero seguía gustándole llamarlo cuando se sentía de esa manera, cuando reconocía las señales del pánico y del miedo, las que solamente Kota podía entender, que solamente él podía aliviar.

Marcó su número, y llamó.

“ _¿Yuuyan?_ ”

La voz de Kota estaba… rara.

Pero siempre lo era durante los años pasados, y el menor no pareció preocuparse mucho y, por supuesto, no quería hacer preguntas.

“Hola, Ko.” respondió, bajo, empezando lentamente a sonreír y sintiéndose ya mejor al sonido de esa voz tan familiar. “¿Te molesto? ¿Dónde estás?” preguntó después, en manera vaga, consciente del hecho que su hermano no iba a decirle lo que estaba realmente haciendo.

Nunca lo hacía, y Yuya nunca preguntaba demasiado.

Estaba suficiente saber qué estaba bien, que era feliz.

Que hubiera tenido éxito de dejarse un poco de su vida atrás, pero esto estaba más difícil de creer.

“ _No… no, no me molestas. Estoy en Nagoya, ahora. Tengo algunos… asuntos que atender._ ”

“¿Pasas por Tokyo? ¡Llevamos mucho sin vernos!”

No iba a pasar, y Yuya lo sabía muy bien.

La última vez que había visto a su hermano estaba casi un año antes, y no había sido un encuentro muy satisfactorio.

Se habían abrazado, se habían contado sus historias para tranquilizarse y el menor había notado como su hermano pareciera cansado, agotado, como llegado al límite.

Pero seguía pidiéndoselo, a cada llamada, siempre esperando que le respondiera que sí.

“ _Lo siento, Yuu… no creo que puedo._ ”

Yuya sonrió, amargo, y se mordió un labio.

Había mucho que le habría gustado decirle.

Le habría gustado decirle que le echaba de menos, y que quería verlo. Le habría gustado decirle que no era verdad que estaba bien, que no estaba bien desde que él se había ido de casa, más de diez años antes, cuando él era solamente un niño.

Le habría gustado decirle que se había enfadado con él, que lo había odiado para haberlo abandonado, pero que ya llevaba tiempo sin tener éxito de hacerlo, porque al crecer se había dado cuenta de entender lo que lo había llevado a escaparse.

Y le habría gustado decirle que sabía qué tampoco él estaba bien, que no eran suficientes algunas llamadas y algunas frases de circunstancia para convencerlo, pero sabía qué Kota nunca iba a cambiar su rara actitud de hermano mayor que seguía intentando protegerlo, aunque nunca se vieran, aunque Yuya fuera ya un hombre.

No le habría dicho nada de eso, nunca lo habría hecho. 

Al final, todo lo que necesitaba era oír su voz y pensar que fuera suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor, para no hacerle tener miedo, para sufocar el sentido de ansiedad antes de que se convirtiera en terror.

“Pues, será la próxima vez. Hasta luego, Ko, yo… te quiero.”

“ _Yo también te quiero, Yuuyan._ ”

*

Kota intentaba concentrarse en el camino.

Normalmente le gustaba conducir en la autovía, le gustaba porque no debía prestar mucha atención, le gustaba porque era simple y le gustaba porque ver la carretera desplegarse frente a sí lo hacía sentir relajado, como si le diera manera de pensar.

Sin embargo, en ese momento resultaba difícil.

Kei se estaba aburriendo, se había dado cuenta.

Llevaba algunos minutos preguntándole cuanto faltase para llegar a Tokyo, en tono más y más quejumbroso y aire más y más inquieto.

Y al final se había arrodillando en el asiento, dirigido hacia él, con una sonrisa lasciva que Kota no podía haber evitado de notar de reojo.

Cuando lo había sentido apoyarle la mano en las entrepiernas, el coche había patinado solamente un poco.

Había recuperado el control del vehículo, pero no quería correr riesgos inútiles.

Le pidió que se parara, le dijo que era peligroso y que podría haber esperado que llegaran al hotel, pero el menor no lo escuchó, algo que ocurría a menudo.

Se bajó, desabrochándole los pantalones bastante para dejar libre su sexo, pasando la lengua alrededor para hacerlo excitar con su usual rapidez y pericia.

Y a Kota le habría gustado mucho cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a sus manos y su boca, y saber de no poderlo hacer era una tortura.

Al final, era esto que divertía a Kei.

Lo divertía verlo en ascuas, a merced de sus acciones, como en un sedal y dependiente de lo que le daba él.

Cuando lo tomó completamente en boca Kota maldijo entre los dientes, dejando con una mano el volante y llevándola al pelo del menor, empujando las caderas arriba mientras al mismo tiempo guardaba los ojos fijos en la carretera, menos vigilante que efectivamente necesario.

Y ya no se rebelaba, no tenía las fuerzas, y no habría luchado contra algo que le gustaba y que quería tanto.

Se mordió un labio, concentrándose en la lengua de Kei alrededor de su erección, y en la sensación que solamente él tenía éxito de darle.

Le habría gustado pararse en la primera área de descanso, saltarle encima y cogerlo así como estaba, pero sabía qué no se lo habría dejado hacer, porque no estaba en sus planes, e Inoo siempre había sido poco inclinado a hacer cualquier no fuera en sus planes.

Después de un rato Kota hizo un grito sofocado, arqueando aún más las caderas y corriéndose en la boca del menor, quien esperó algunos segundos antes de levantarse, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Le arregló los pantalones y se limpió la boca en un gesto malicioso, sonriendo abiertamente, antes de volver cómodo en su asiento y mirar fuera de la ventanilla.

No dijeron nada, y Kota se limitó a seguir conduciendo, mientras respiraba pesadamente, intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Pero nunca lo tenía, no completamente cuando estaba con Kei.

El menor estaba bueno a anularlo, a hacerlo sentir como un títere en sus manos, a hacerle hacer todo lo que quería, porque estaba muy experto con las palabras como con las acciones.

Y aunque Kota pudiera ser consciente de haber caído en su trampa, nunca había lamentado la jaula donde se encontraba.

Siguieron recorriendo la carretera, cuando Kei levantó la cabeza como a un animal que husmeó su presa.

Hizo solamente una señal con la cabeza hacia una pequeña tienda en la calle, y Kota no tuvo que pedir confirmaciones.

Paró el coche en el aparcamiento, cuidado de que tuvieran manera de irse rápidamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta del coche, hesitó solamente por un instante.

Era la fase cuando siempre hesitaba; sentía la pistola presionar contra la cadera, le parecía que pesara más de cuanto podía sufrir, le parecía casi que lo arrastrara hacia el suelo, como si tuviera que caer.

Eran momentos de pánico que pasaban casi enseguida, pero que innegablemente estaban ahí.

Porque mientras Kei seguía adelante como si no pasase nada, fuerte de la confianza en sí y en un ligero delirio de omnipotencia, él en cambio seguía preguntándose cuando habrían llegado al final de ese viaje, cuando habría acabado, cuando los habrían pillado, separado, probablemente matado.

Le habría gustado tener el coraje para pararse.

Le habría gustado coger a Kei, llevarlo en algún lugar lejano y dejar con esa vida.

Dejar con la droga, dejar con los homicidios, dejar con el alcohol y con las noches pasadas intentando olvidar su pasado el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Kota quería una normalidad pura, y saber qué nunca iba a tenerla lo hacía sentir como si caminase en círculo, continuamente, sin la posibilidad de llegar a la meta.

Sonrió de manera tardada a Inoo, siguiéndolo en la tienda con aire tan determinado como posible.

Merodearon los estantes despacio, y él se detuvo en tomar algo de comer y beber, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que fuera.

Hizo mentalmente balance y sabía qué Kei estaba haciendo lo mismo, que había contado ya cuanta gente hubiera en la tienda, que conocía la posición de todos y había evaluado los riesgos.

Su mente era como una máquina, y aunque de vez en cuando asustara a Kota, al mismo tiempo lo encantaba este aspecto de su novio.

Dio algunos pasos adelanta, hasta alcanzar la caja, y para entonces todo estaba probado ya.

Sacó la pistola e hizo una mueca enojada a los gritos que se esparcían por la tienda.

Disparó un golpe en la frente del chico detrás de la barra, sin ganas de tergiversar, mientras los gritos aumentaban y Kei mataba una pareja de chicas en el pasillo de las bebidas.

En la tienda quedaban solamente una mujer bastante vieja, un chico que tenía alrededor de su edad y, cerca de Kota, uno un poco más joven.

Kota lo miró a los ojos, y vio la bien conocida señal de miedo, la palidez innatural y el pecho que movía por la respiración demasiado acelerada.

Le apuntó la pistola a la frente, listo para apretar el gatillo, cuando Kei lo llamó y se le acercó corriendo.

“Espera, Ko.” murmuró, pero sin mirarlo.

Sus ojos, en cambio, estaban fijos en el chico, lo miraban con encanto, como si fuera un regalo.

Kota había visto esa mirada en su cara antes, era la mirada de cuando deseaba intensamente algo, y normalmente precedía una petición más o menos débil, que él siempre estaba listo para cumplir.

Le habría gustado que de vez en cuando el menor tuviera éxito de frenar la mente, la fantasía a veces perversa, de manera de no ponerlos a ambos más en riesgo de como fueran ya. Cada vez, su expectativa se quedaba decepcionada.

Y por esa vez, no presagiaba nada bueno.

“Kei, alguien habrá oído los disparos, y la policía va a estar aquí dentro en cualquier momento. Tenemos que darnos prisa.” dijo entre los dientes, intentando imponerse, pero Inoo pareció no preocuparse de su solicitud.

Se acercó más al chico, alejando distraídamente la pistola apuntada contra su frente.

Le pasó una mano en la cara, mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba.

“Me gusta, Ko.” le dijo, girándose hacia él. “Llevémoslo con nosotros.” añadió, cogiendo al chico de un brazo, tirándolo.

El mayor se salió los ojos, entrando en pánico.

“¿Qué quiere decir que te gusta, Kei? No podemos llevarlos con nosotros, ¡es demasiado peligroso!” le dijo, mordiéndose un labio y empezando a tener miedo por el demasiado tiempo pasado ahí.

“Vamos… llevémoslo con nosotros por un tiempo, si debiera entrometerse vamos a matarlo y punto.” siguió quejándose, mientras el individuo en cuestión se hacía más y más aterrorizado.

Kota no tenía tiempo.

Intentaba pensar rápidamente, intentaba evaluar las opciones.

No sabía qué hubiese visto Kei en el chico, sabía solamente qué tenían que apresurarse.

Miró a su novio y suspiró hondo.

Luego asintió, y llevaron al chico con ellos.

Kei mantuvo un aire satisfecho durante todo el día.


	2. Nagai aida (Mucho tiempo)

_“De niño no sabía de poder ser tan cobarde.”_

_[Super Delicate, Hey! Say! JUMP]_

Hikaru siempre había sido alguien de rutina.

Se despertaba siempre a la misma hora, el despertador estaba absolutamente superfluo, bebía su café, salía siempre a las siete y media y se metía en el coche, escuchando siempre el mismo canal de la radio.

En general, le gustaba.

Su hermano siempre se burlaba de él por su rechazo para cualquier forma de cambio, pero él nunca le había prestado mucha atención.

Ryosuke era diferente de él, mucho. Un día se apasionaba por algo, la semana siguiente era otra cosa, luego otra, sin que nunca tuviera éxito de entender lo que le habría realmente gustado hacer.

La excusa de la edad joven ya no servía desde que había terminado la escuela, casi dos años antes, e Hikaru empezaba a insistir para que eligiera un camino concreto, para que tuviera un mínimo de estabilidad.

Sin embargo, frente a sus preocupaciones, Ryosuke seguía riendo, y él había estado más que una vez al punto de rendirse.

Suspiró, metiéndose en el coche.

Encendió la radio y se concedió algunos momentos inmóvil, la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados.

Estaba cansado.

Arrancó el motor, esperando no encontrar mucho tráfico en el camino entre casa y la comisaria.

Tuvo bastante suerte: ya que el día estaba lindo, quien podía había aparentemente decidido de salir caminando, dejando las calles libres.

Esto lo hizo llegar puntual al trabajo, y sin duda de humor mejor de cuando había salido de casa.

Su buen humor, sin embargo, pareció no ser destinado a durar mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en la comisaria y al acercarse a su escritorio, las primeras personas que vio fueron Chinen y Arioka, el primero apoyado contra el escritorio y el segundo sentado en la silla enfrente a él.

Y si ver a Yuri ahí no estaba raro – al final, era su pareja – ver a Daiki lo extrañó.

No pasaba a menudo que el chico fuera a la comisaria, podía haber ocurrido como máximo tres o cuatro veces durante los años.

Hikaru se llevaba bastante bien con el novio de su hermano, al menos últimamente.

No le había gustado desde el principio, y cuando Ryosuke lo había llevado a casa para hacérselo conocer había expresado sus dudas, debidas en la mayoría a la escasa capacidad del menor de entablar relaciones durativas.

Cuando su historia había seguido adelante y Arioka había demostrado de querer y tener éxito de hacerse querer por Ryosuke, sus dudas habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo, el hecho que tuviesen relaciones civiles no explicaba su presencia en la comisaria, aún menos si no acompañado por su novio.

Y luego había su expresión triste, y los ojos llorosos, rojizos, como si hubiera llorado, que no consentían a Hikaru de sentirse cómodo.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, un velo de ansiedad en la voz.

Ninguno de los dos lo dignificó con una respuesta, pero Chinen indicó con la cabeza la televisión en una esquina del cuarto, tomando el control remoto para subir el volumen.

“ _Esta mañana, un atraco en un conbini en la calle por…”_

_“Cinco las víctimas, aún ningún indicio sobre los perpetradores del crimen…”_

_“Aparentemente, ningún supérstite.”_

Mientras la periodista seguía contando lo que había pasado, Hikaru se giró hacia los otros dos, menos y menos tranquilo.

“¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Alguien puede decirme que joder pasó?” preguntó, otra vez.

Pensó que Yuri estuviese a punto de responder, pero fue Arioka que habló.

“Yaotome-kun… Ryosuke estaba ahí esta mañana, estaba en ese conbini.” dijo, en baja voz. “Su cuerpo no estaba entre los de las víctimas.” añadió después, la voz que temblaba.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, sintiendo la respiración cortarse.

Dirigió de vuelta los ojos a la televisión, abrumado.

_“Los testigos dicen de haber visto los sospechosos, aparentemente dos, alejarse en coche con una tercera persona, aún no identificada.”_

Hikaru se sintió mareado, y si hubiera sido en control probablemente habría gritado.

¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

*

“ _¿Vendrás?”_

_“Kota, por favor, es importante…”_

_“No, él no vendrá. Nunca lo hace, lo conoces.”_

_“Gracias. Te quiero.”_

Kota llevaba horas repensando en la última llamada de su hermano.

¿Por qué le había dicho que habría ido?

Llevaba años recibiendo siempre en el mismo momento la misma llamada de Yuya que le pedía que fuera al cementerio por el aniversario de la muerte de la madre, y Kota llevaba años intentando negarse, nunca llevándolo a cabo.

Era pasado, y él odiaba todo lo que le acordaba su pasado. Sin embargo, a su hermano parecía importarle de esa tradición, y pensaba que los hiciera parecer más como a una familia, y él nunca había tenido éxito de decirle que no cuando se empecinaba.

Estaba sentado en la moqueta de una habitación de hotel, un lugar un poco menos escuálido de lo normal.

Sentado en una silla no muy lejos, Kei miraba fijo al chico que habían secuestrado casi dos días antes en expresión maliciosa, casi como si quisiera comérselo.

Lo conocía bastante bien de saber que esa mirada no tenía el único objetico de aterrorizar al menor.

Ryosuke – había murmurado su nombre solamente después de horas de gritos y quejas – estaba tirado en la cama, los ojos obstinadamente cerrados.

Ambos sabían qué no estaba durmiendo, pero en ese momento no tenían mucho interés en desmentirlo.

“¿Cuándo tienes que salir, Kota?” le preguntó el menor, girándose solamente por un momento hacia él, antes de volver a mirar fijo al rehén.

Kota suspiró, inclinando la cabeza contra la pared y mirando el reloj.

“Dije a Yuya que nos habríamos encontrado a las tres frente a la tumba de mi madre. El cementerio está bastante cerca, voy a salir dentro de diez minutos.” respondió, cansado, sin poder evitar de notar la expresión de burla en el rostro de Kei.

“Sois demasiado sentimentales, en tu familia.” se burló un poco de él, levantándose de la silla y acercándosele. “¿No podía decirle que estabas fuera de la ciudad y que no ibas a llegar a tiempo?”

Kota se mordió un labio, dudoso.

Entendía porque Kei la viera así.

Y, en general, no podía decir que se equivocase.

Pero Inoo siempre había sido solo, siempre había estado abandonado a sí mismo, y entre todo lo donde los dos de ellos eran iguales, había algo en que estaban diferentes.

Kota tenía a Yuya, y aunque pudiese no verlo a menudo, su pensamiento corría siempre a él, estaba así desde que se había ido de casa y siempre iba a quedarse así.

Se preocupaba de proteger algo en él que sabía bien ya no existir, pero no podía evitarlo.

La inocencia no podía durar, y así como la suya nunca había existido, la de Yuya había dejado de existir años antes, y no podía evitar de sentirse culpable por esto.

No respondió a Kei, y él no pareció preocuparse.

Se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para limpiarse, intentando parecer al menos presentable.

No importaba que fuera verdad o no, lo que importaba era siempre no dejar que Yuya se preocupase por él.

*

Yuya encendió el incienso, despacio.

Miraba fijo la lápida de su madre con una mirada indescifrable, una expresión entre la tristeza y la indiferencia.

Era lo que siempre había sentido por su vida y su familia.

Cuando había visto a Kota acercarse le había sonreído, luego había ido a su encuentro y el mayor había dejado que lo abrazara, mucho tiempo, diciéndole que le había echado de menos.

Y Yuya reconocía las mentiras de su hermano, y sabía qué esa no lo era.

Ahora estaba de un lado, Kota. Lo miraba encender el incienso y rezar, y luego guardar silencio frente a la tumba de la madre.

Era el décimo aniversario de su muerte.

Yuya recordaba muy claramente ese día. Recordaba de haberse despertado porque Kota lo sacudía, recordaba su mirada asombrada y su tentativa infructuosa de llorar.

Su madre se había acostado la noche antes y no había vuelto a despertarse, le habían dicho así.

Como si fuera un niño incapaz de comprender como fueran las cosas, como si no hubiera visto día tras día el dolor de la mujer crecer y madurar.

Cuando había oído a los policías murmurar la palabra ‘suicidio’, no se había sorprendido mucho.

Y se había enfadado. Se había enfadado porque estaba como si Kota no hubiera confiado en él; y solamente después se había enfadado con su madre para haberlo dejado solo, pero ese era un dolor que se había aliviado en el tiempo, cuando había tenido que rendirse frente al hecho que, tarde o temprano, todos lo abandonaban.

Su inocencia había durado más de la de su hermano, pero no bastante para hacer de él un hombre feliz.

Se puso en pie, girándose hacia Kota y mordiéndose un labio.

“Quieres…” dejó la frase abierta, y lo vio sacudir la cabeza.

“No. Vine solamente porque me lo pediste, Yuya.”

El menor suspiró y asintió.

“Vale, vale. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?” propuso después, y probablemente puso un aire tan esperanzado que no se le podía negar nada.

Sentados a la mesa de un café cerca del cementerio, Yuya empezó a sentirse incómodo.

¿Qué sabía él de su hermano?

¿Y qué podía preguntarle sin que su respuesta fuera el silencio?

“¿Qué tal, Yuuyan?” lo precedió el mayor, levantando una ceja y bebiendo su café como si no tuviera realmente ganas de hacerlo.

“Estoy bastante bien. Estoy trabajando en una empresa, no es tan mal.” respondió, atreviéndose a sonreír. “¿Y tú?” murmuró, casi con miedo.

Kota se mordió un labio, de repente pensativo.

“Estoy bien. Todo bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, Yuu.”

A Yuya le habría gustado contestar, de alguna manera. Le habría gustado preguntarle como sobreviviera, si seguía estando con ese chico de quien hablaba de vez en cuando, como pasaba sus días.

Pero su relación siempre había estado en la cuerda floja, y no quería correr el riesgo de ponerlo nervioso y verse abandonar por la enésima vez. No lo habría soportado.

Aunque entendiera sus razones, el hecho que Kota hubiera dejado la casa de familia diez años antes, algunos meses después del suicidio de la madre, seguía quemando.

_“Kota… Kota, te ruego…”_

_Yuya miraba a su hermano empacar de prisa, como si no pudiera esperar de irse de esa casa._

_“Lo siento, Yuuyan. Pero tengo que hacerlo, yo… con la muerte de mamá…” se puso las manos en el pelo, mirando el cielorraso y pasándose la lengua en los labios. “Tengo que irme. No puedo seguir quedándome aquí, no puedo.”_

_“Estoy seguro de que si hablas con papá va a encontrar una solución. No estás obligado a irte, onii-chan. Papá…”_

_“Papá, papá, papá… ¡deja de hablar de él como si fuera la solución y no el problema!” gritó el mayor, acercándose y cogiéndolo del collar de la camiseta. “Tienes quince años, Yuya. Es hora de crecer y darse cuenta de que papá…” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio e interrumpiéndose así, sin seguir._

_“¿Qué papá qué?”_

_“Nada. Vuelve a tu habitación, y si cuando regresa del trabajo te pregunta dónde estoy, dile que no me oíste salir.” le explicó apresuradamente, acabando de arreglar sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta. “Por favor, Yuya… no acabes como a mí.”_

_“¿Qué quieres decir, onii-chan?”_

Kota nunca había respondido a su pregunta, pero los acontecimientos siguientes lo habían hecho en su lugar.

Yuya había entendido pronto que entendiera, y había fracasado en cumplir la única petición de su hermano.

Además, su deseo había sido inútil.

Se había ido, ¿no?

Lo había dejado solo en esa casa, ¿Qué exigía?

“¿Estás seguro de que todo esté bien, onii-chan?” le preguntó, cauteloso, utilizando el apodo afectuoso y familiar que chochaba un poco con su relación actual.

El mayor se salió ligeramente los ojos, antes de fingir la enésima sonrisa.

“Estoy bien, Yuya. Te lo he dicho ya, no tienes que preocuparte para mí.”

No, no debería.

No debería, porque Kota entonces no se había preocupado por él. No se había preocupado de dejarlo solo llorando todas las noches para la muerte de la madre, no se había preocupado de responder a sus preguntas, no se había preocupado de lo que había ocurrido cuando el padre se había dado cuenta de que el hijo mayor se había ido.

No se había preocupado, Kota, y Yuya seguía teniendo en la piel las señales de su negligencia.

Pero no importaba, porque aunque siguiera repitiéndose que debería haberlo odiado, que debería haber deseado nunca volver a verlo, y de hacerle pagar la culpa para todo lo que le había ocurrido después, permanecía vivo en él en sentido de ese vínculo que aún los unía, que de alguna manera había sobrevivido al tiempo y a la decepción.

Era su hermano, y era todo lo que tenía.

“Vale, onii-chan, no me preocupo. Sólo me importa de que seas… feliz.” terminó, sonriéndole.

Pero Kota no estaba feliz.

La felicidad no era un vicio de familia.


	3. Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono (Algo más importante que las palabras)

_“¿Qué va a reflejarse en ojos que miran hacia una tierra sin fin?”_

_[1582, Kamenashi Kazuya]_

Ryosuke tenía ganas de llorar.

No tenía una concepción clara del tiempo.

Sabía qué había pasado alrededor de dos días desde que se encontraba con ellos, pero sabía también qué le pesaban encima como si fueran meses.

Le habría gustado hablar, preguntar porque fuera ahí con ellos, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, como si no quisiera llamar la atención.

Kota le parecía más inocuo, pero no iba a confiar en él. No había parpadeado cuando Inoo le había dicho que se lo cogieran.

En ese momento, Ryosuke se había alegrado de haber sobrevivido a la carnicería. Recordaba la sensación casi asfixiante de verlos matar persona tras persona, con la constante ansiedad de poder ser el siguiente, mientras cuando Kei – aún no había entendido el apellido – le había cogido el brazo y lo había arrastrado al coche, casi se había alegrado para haberse al menos quedado con vida.

No había seguido pensándolo durante mucho tiempo.

No había entendido lo que había visto en él, pero estaba seguro de que quisieran usarlo solamente como rehén, para tener luz verde o para tener algo para que negociar.

Sin embargo, la policía no parecía saber nada de ellos, así había entendido por las noticias que el mayor seguía asiduamente, y entonces se había encontrado de vuelta a tener miedo para lo que podía ocurrirle.

No le gustaban los ojos de Kei encima.

Le parecía casi que quisiera comerlo y estuviera reflexionando sobre la manera mejor para hacerlo.

Ahora que el mayor de los dos había salido, la ansiedad de Ryosuke había aumentado.

Kei se había sentado en la cama a su lado algunos minutos antes, y había empezado a mirarlo de pie a cabeza, con su sonrisa malvada y, en la opinión del chico, ligeramente loca.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer para matar el tiempo esperando que vuelta Ko?” le preguntó, sin esperarse realmente una respuesta.

Ryosuke se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la respiración acelerar, sintiéndolo peligrosamente cerca de sí. Tenía ganas de gritar.

“Podríamos jugar un poco, ¿no, Ryo-chan?” preguntó después, la sonrisa aún más segura, mientras el menor no podía evitar una mueca de asco.

Daiki lo llamaba siempre así.

Llevaba pensándolo desde que estaba con ellos, se preguntaba que estuviera haciendo, si fuera preocupado.

Y luego se sentía un idiota, porque estaba claro que fuera preocupado.

Si los papeles hubieran sido a la inversa Ryosuke sabía qué su corazón se habría parado al pensar que Daiki no fuera con él, que hubiera sido secuestrado por dos asesinos.

Se mordió un labio, respirando hondo, cuando la mano de Kei se le apoyó en una pierna.

Se puso tenso, intentando no hacer un sonido ni movimientos bruscos que pudiesen de alguna manera irritar al mayor; y Kei pareció bastante divertido por su estrategia.

“Es inútil que intentes quedarte indiferente, Ryo-chan.” le dijo, en un tono casi infantil que Ryosuke encontró grotesco. “No va a hacerme cambiar de idea. Y tampoco me aburrirá, si vamos al caso.” añadió, haciendo subir la mano en la pierna, hasta rozarle las entrepiernas.

“Por favor…” murmuró Ryosuke, el asco claro en su voz, algo que aparentemente divirtió aún más al mayor.

“¿Por favor qué? ¿Pensabas haber ganado una semana de vacación en un onsen?” se burló de él, sarcástico, antes de acercársele tanto de tener la boca a su oído. “Ten cuidado. Kota es menos paciente de lo que parece. Puedes considerarte afortunado ya de no tener una bala en el cráneo.” le dijo luego, el tono mucho más serio y menos suave que antes.

Ryosuke sintió un escalofrío en la columna, pero no dijo nada.

Sintió las manos de Kei aún encima de sí, las sintió pasar bajo el tejido de la camiseta y rozarle la piel del pecho, pasando suavemente las uñas en un pezón.

Apretó los ojos, esforzándose para distraerse, para pensar en las manos de Daiki, de ser en cualquier otro lugar, intentando evitar de sentirse andrajoso, rasgado, como si la donde se encontraba fuera una dimensión paralela, y en algún lugar hubiera un Yamada Ryosuke a salvo, tranquilo en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, Kei estaba muy bueno a impedírselo; seguía hablando, haciéndole sentir su presencia, así que fuera imposible olvidar que era él quien lo tocaba, que estaba con él en esa jodida habitación.

La mano del mayor ahora se estaba moviendo abajo, y rozaba su sexo por encima del tejido demasiado sutil de los pantalones; Ryosuke estaba listo ya para lo peor, pero fue entonces que oyó la cerradura de la puerta.

Kei fue muy rápido; bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada, probablemente para jugar bien su mano.

Y cuando entró, Kota no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

Ryosuke no pudo evitar de suspirar de alivio, y esperar que no volviera a dejarlos solos.

O que lo liberasen, pero esta opción en el tiempo se hacía más y más improbable.

Cerró los ojos, una vez más, encontrando consuelo en la oscuridad y dejando que las voces que oía se quedasen de fondo, sin escucharlas realmente.

Tampoco los abrió cuando de dos se hicieron tres, tenía miedo de mirar, como si temiera que las cosas pudiesen ser aún peores.

Se limitó a llorar, en silencio.

*

Kei maldijo a Kota con todas sus fuerzas.

Debería haber evaluado la hipótesis, debería haber pensado en no volver directamente al hotel.

Debería haber pensado que su hermano podría haberse puesto curioso, y en cambio no lo había hecho.

La escena frente a él habría sido cómica, si hubieran estado en una situación diferente.

Yuya – Kei había aprendido muy bien su nombre – estaba en pie en la entrada, la mirada fija en Ryosuke, mientras Kota intentaba meterse frente a él, como para fingir que no pasara nada raro.

Kei se limitaba a mirarlos en aire más y más divertido.

“¿Qué pasa aquí, Kota?” preguntó Yuya, bajo, sin quitar los ojos de la cama donde estaba tirado el chico, que espiaba de vez en cuando lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Fue entonces que Inoo dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa radiosa.

“Tú tienes que ser Yuya. Ko siempre me habla de ti.” le dijo, metiéndose casi distraídamente una mano en el hombro, gesto que confundió al mayor.

Se salió ligeramente los ojos, observando la mano, pero luego asintió.

“Sí. Sí, soy Yuya. Y tú eres Kei, imagino.” contestó, volviendo a mirar al chico aún tirado en el colchón, como buscando indicios sobre su presencia en esa habitación.

“Por supuesto. Y él es Ryosuke.” lo precedió antes de que pudiese preguntar, limitándose a decir su nombre como para evitar preguntas incomodas, para que ninguna respuesta habría resultado plausible.

Y al ver a su hermano que vacilaba, probablemente indeciso si seguir indagando o no, Kota intervino.

“Yuya, ¿Por qué me seguiste?” le preguntó, la voz alterada por el pánico.

El menor suspiró, y Kei se dio cuenta de que parecía más cuidado después de haber sido reprochado.

Kota nunca hablaba con gusto de su familia, pero su hermano era une excepción.

Le había contado de la relación que tenían de niños, le había contado de cómo cada vez que se encontraban Yuya pareciera querer preguntarle más sobre qué vida tuviera, y como al final nunca lo hiciera, pues imaginaba que Yuya se sintiera intimidado por lo que, pese a los años que los habían guardado lejos, siempre se quedaba su hermano mayor.

Además, si no hubiera sabido quien era, habría encontrado difícil imaginar que los dos fueran hermanos. Yuya no tenía nada de la complexión delgada de Kota, no tenía los rasgos cuadrados de la cara, no había casi nada en que fueran parecidos. Y dado que Kota le decía siempre con asco de ser parecido al padre, supuso que el menor tuviera que parecer a la madre.

De alguna manera, le gustaba.

Le gustaba la expresión ingenua, titubeante, la actitud sumisa.

Sonrió más abiertamente, mientras lo miraba intentar responder.

“Lo siento, Ko. Quería solamente… fuiste tan vago antes, cuando nos vimos. Quería solamente saber dónde estuvieras y qué… qué estuvieras haciendo. Esto es todo.” se justificó, en aire sombrío.

El mayor se pasó una mano en el pelo y suspiró.

Estaba por volver a hablar, cuando Kei se le puso a un lado y le metió una mano en el brazo, obligándolo a girarse.

“Lleva al chico afuera, Kota.” le dijo, con su tono que no admitía negaciones.

El mayor se salió los ojos, desplazando la mirada de él a su hermano en aire interrogativo.

“¿Por qué? Kei, no me parece una buena idea. Yuya…”

“Haz como he dicho, por favor. Verás que no tendremos problemas.”

Kota hesitó solamente un momento. Luego bajó los ojos al suelo y asintió, acercándose a la cama y haciendo bajar a Ryosuke, indicando la puerta con la cabeza.

A Kei el chico pareció aliviado de salir, de no tener que quedarse con él, pero no se preocupó mucho.

No era él su problema, en ese momento.

Cuando hubieron dejado la habitación, vio a Yuya poner un aire desorientado, y lo tomó como buena señal. Siempre le había gustado, al final, desorientar a la gente.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó el mayor, defensivo, al ver sus ojos apuntados a él.

Inoo dio un paso hacia él, sin dejar de sonreír.

“No deberías haberlo seguido, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” preguntó, suave, levantando una ceja.

“Es mi hermano. Tengo el derecho de saber lo que hace y con quien lo hace, ¿no piensas?”

Kei rio, acercándosele aún más y metiéndole la mano en el hombro, en actitud que no se podía malinterpretar.

“Es una lástima que no sepas nada de tu hermano. Que no sepas nada de lo que hace, que no sepas nada del hombre en que se ha convertido.” hizo adherir el cuerpo contra el suyo, aún mirándolo fijo a los ojos. “Llevas años sin que saber lo que hace Kota sea tu prerrogativa. A su lado, ahora, hay solamente yo.” siguió después, con el tono más malvado que pudo utilizar.

Luego le llevó los brazos alrededor de las caderas, apretándolo contra de sí y sintiendo claramente su respiración acelerar, mientras intentaba alejarse con tentativas desconfiadas.

“Pero si quieres…” siguió. “Puedo hacerte probar el sabor de lo que hace tu querido hermanito.”

Le pasó firme una mano en las entrepiernas, riendo al verlo sobresaltar.

Yuya intentó otra vez alejarse, pero aún no parecía muy convencido. Estaba como si la razón le dijera que estaba equivocado, que no tenía sentido, mientras su cuerpo no podía evitar de querer ese toque.

Sin embargo, Kei no tenía tiempo para tergiversar, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a concederle Kota antes de volver.

Se aferró a las caderas del mayor, lo empujó a la cama y se le puso a un lado, deshaciéndole los pantalones y quitándoselos de un gesto repentino, antes de montar a horcajadas de sus piernas.

Vio a Yuya dejar de respirar y no dejar de mirarlo mientras él se bajaba y rozaba la punta de su erección con la lengua, lascivo y provocativo.

Empujó las caderas contra su boca, e Inoo se lo dejó hacer, intencionado a dejarle tomar el control hasta que no se rebelaba.

Lo tomó enteramente en boca, nunca quitando los ojos de él, sin perderse ni una de sus expresiones de placer casi atormentado, y notando cuanto en eso fuera parecido a su hermano.

Cuando lo sintió a punto de llegar al orgasmo, levantó la cabeza y disfrutó su gemido de decepción, antes de quitarse rápidamente la ropa y sentarse más cómodamente en él, ayudándose con la mano para que su sexo lo penetrara.

Echó la cabeza atrás e hizo un sonido de puro placer, intentando no pensar en el dolor pulsante y metiéndose enseguida a moverse encima de él.

Le gustaba esa mirada en los ojos de Yuya.

Le gustaba la sensación de omnipotencia, le gustaba que el mayor pareciera incapaz de resistir a algo que no debería haber ocurrido, que no hubiera intentado nada sino la menor forma de rebelión contra su ataque.

Siempre había tenido ese efecto Kei, en los hombres, y siempre se había aprovechado de eso.

Era así que se había liberado de su pasado, era así que siempre había tenido el mundo a sus pies, y nunca se habría privado de la sensación de tener las riendas de vidas humanas en sus manos solamente porque era equivocado hacerlo.

Mucho de lo que hacía estaba equivocado, pero no por eso se lo negaba.

Envolvió la mano alrededor de su sexo, empezando a tocarse al ritmo de sus movimientos encima de Yuya, y al verlo echar la cabeza contra la almohada y gemir llegó al orgasmo, mientras el mayor se vaciaba dentro de él.

Se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos. Se quedó mirando con una sonrisa el espectáculo de ese hombre agotado por un placer que le había dado él, por un orgasmo que – imaginaba Kei – probablemente era el mejor de su vida.

Luego se levantó, y fue al cuarto de baño como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, lavándose rápidamente antes de vestirse, echando una sonrisa al chico que, aún tirado en la cama, lo miraba fijo sin perderse ni uno de sus movimientos.

“Engañaste a Kota.” le dijo solamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Tú también.” fue la respuesta de Kei, rápida y firme.

No era la primera vez que lo engañaba.

Había ocurrido a menudo durante los años, con hombres que no conocía, a veces por aburrimiento, otras porque tenía ganas de descargarse, algunas más porque el mayor parecía demasiado nervioso o cansado para lidiar con sus deseos.

Cualquier la razón, Kei nunca se había privado de sus ocasiones, y no veía razón por hacerlo.

Yuya no respondió a su afirmación, y se limitó a bajar la cabeza, sonrojando ligeramente.

Y Kei sonrió, por la enésima vez. Luego empezó a recoger sus cosas, esparcidas por la habitación, y a meterlas en su bolsa y en la de Kota, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

“Bueno, encantado de haberte conocido, Yuya. Voy a darle tus saludos a Kota, no te preocupes.” le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir.

Sabía qué no iba a seguirlo y que no iba a salir de ahí por un tiempo, probablemente no queriendo correr el riesgo de encontrar a su hermano en el aparcamiento.

Inoo, por su parte, no quería que su novio hiciera preguntas, ni que los encontrara en una situación difícil de explicar.

Si Kota se divertía creyendo que él fuera el novio fiel y perfecto, si se alegraba con la imagen de él que se había construido en los años, pues iba a dejárselo creer.

Yuya había seguramente entendido algo poco claro en la presencia de Ryosuke, pero si lo había ubicado bien sabía qué no iba a ir a la policía, que no los habría denunciado y que tampoco se habría hecho muchas preguntas.

Kei le había dado algo de perder, porque de lo que le había dicho Kota, sabía qué Yuya tenía solamente a él en el mundo, y poco más.

No habría corrido el riesgo de que su hermano lo odiase, por una culpa real o supuesta que fuera.

Sonriendo, se apoyó contra el coche, esperando que Kota y Ryosuke volvieran.

Estaba satisfecho con sí mismo.

Muy satisfecho.

*

Hikaru movía el pie contra el suelo.

Llevaba haciéndolo desde que habían llegado, y Chinen empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y mucho.

“Cálmate, Yaotome.” dijo entre los dientes, pulsando otra vez el interfono.

“Estoy calmo. ¿Por qué?” respondió el mayor, aún golpeando el pie en el asfalto.

Yuri resopló ruidosamente, bajándose para meterle una mano en la pierna y pararla.

“Estás calmo, claro.” dijo, sarcástico. “Oye, ¿Por qué no te vas al coche? Hay el periódico en el asiento de atrás, puedes ir a tomar un café y relajarte un poco mientras hablo con él. ¿Qué piensas?” propuso, poco confiado en que Hikaru aceptara con tanto gusto de dejarlo dirigir al interrogatorio a solas.

“Se trata de mi hermano, Chinen. Y actualmente es la única pista que tenemos.” le respondió, intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

“Precisamente. Se trata de tu hermano, no puedes pensar claramente en esta situación. Por favor, vete. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo solo.” intentó persuadirlo.

El mayor se quedó quieto por un rato, pensativo, mientras al mismo tiempo oían una voz del interfono.

Chinen se identificó, haciéndole señal al mayor para que se fuera, y su toma de posición lo hizo decidir definitivamente.

Se alejó de la puerta, murmurándole que hiciera lo mejor para obtener informaciones útiles, y Yuri respiró de alivio antes de entrar, subiendo al piso indicado.

En la puerta, encontró esperándolo a un chico que no podía ser mucho más viejo que él, con una expresión nerviosa en la cara.

Tenía una mano cerca de la boca, y lo vio morderse las uñas con más y más convicción a medida que él recorría el pasillo entre el ascensor y el piso.

“Adelante.” le dijo a Yuri, aún antes de que el policía pudiese decir algo.

Un poco pensativo, Chinen entró en el piso, mirándose rápidamente alrededor como si así pudiese tener indicios sobre la persona con quien estaba por hablar.

No tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en casa, o no le gustaba mucho.

Las paredes estaban desnudas y los muebles sin calor, fotos u objetos que denotasen un mínimo de atención por parte de quien vivía ahí.

Más y más perplejo, se sentó en el sofá del salón, mientras el mayor se apoyaba en el reposabrazos del sillón frente a él.

“¿Estás aquí para la llamada que hice a la comisaria, Chinen-san?” preguntó despacio, nunca dejando de devorarse las uñas.

Yuri asintió, confuso por la pregunta. ¿Por qué debería haberse encontrado ahí?

“Por supuesto. Dijiste que has encontrado a tu hermano dos días atrás y que lo encontraste raro. Dijiste de haberlo seguido a su hotel y haberlo encontrado con otro hombre y un chico llamado Ryosuke. ¿Es correcto?” le dijo, resumiendo lo que le había contado la colega que había respondido a la llamada.

Yuya hizo señal que sí con la cabeza, la expresión preocupada.

“Sí, es así. Solamente que… bueno, creía de haber pecado de exceso de celo. No pensaba que fuera algo tan importante.” se explicó, como para justificar su pregunta anterior.

Chinen asintió, determinado aún a no decirle porque estuvieran buscando a su hermano.

Si su llamada era debida a una sincera preocupación más que a ayudar la investigación, estaba mejor no decirle demasiado si quería evitar que se callara por completo y dejara de hablar.

“Pues, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra ahora tu hermano?” le preguntó, sacando una libreta para tomar notas.

El mayor reflexionó por una fracción de segundo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

“No, no lo sé. Desde que se fue de casa, se mueve mucho por el Japón, nunca se para más de dos o tres días en la misma ciudad. Ahora podría estar en cualquier parte.”

Yuri evitó de maldecir, e intentó mantener una expresión neutral.

“¿Y el coche? ¿Sabes si está registrado a su nombre?” preguntó, poco confiado en ese detalle particular. Había muchas probabilidades de que el vehículo fuera robado.

“Mi hermano conduce, pero no creo que el coche sea suyo. O, al menos, nunca me habló de esto. Quizá es de su novio.” respondió, poniendo una expresión que Yuri no pudo descifrar a nombrar al otro hombre.

“Y de él, ¿qué puedes decirme?”

Yuya suspiró, sentándose más cómodo en el sillón y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

“No mucho. Sé qué se llama Kei, pero ignoro su apellido. Mi hermano y él se conocen desde casi diez años ya y, hasta donde yo sé, siempre fueron juntos. Y su familia, si tiene una, debería ser de Tokyo, porque Kota lo conoció antes de irse de casa.” explicó, y mientras hablaba Yuri empezaba a preguntarse si la pista no fuera un callejón sin salida.

“Dime algo de tu hermano…. ¿Por qué se fue de casa tan joven?”

Vio al mayor ponerse pálido, y fue seguro de haber tocado la fibra sensible.

Esperaba solamente no demasiado sensible.

“No… no creo que tenga nada que ver con la investigación, ¿no?” preguntó Yuya, la voz apagada, empezando a agitarse en el sillón.

“Puede ser, pero al menos nos puede dar algunos indicios sobre qué persona sea Kota. Todo puede servir cuando…” el monologo de convicción de Yuri fue interrumpido por el timbre.

El detective se enojó, pero le hizo señal a Yuya pare que fuera a abrir.

Después de algunos segundos sintió el ruido de la puerta, y al oír la voz de Hikaru que saludaba tuvo la tentación de darse un golpe en la frente.

¿No se le había pedido que se quedase afuera?

“Hola, Chinen, siento llegar tarde.” le dijo el mayor, fingiendo no haberlo visto menos de quince minutos antes. “Pues… ¿alguna novedad?” preguntó después, pero mirando al otro hombre, que mientras tanto había vuelto a su sitio en el reposabrazos del sillón.

“Estaba preguntando algo más sobre su hermano. Pero no sabe dónde esté, dice que se mueve mucho por el país y que no se queda más que algunos días en el mismo lugar.” repitió lo que acababa de decirle Yuya, sin dejar de mirar a Hikaru, como en espera de su reacción.

Y no tardó en llegar.

No se sentó, más bien se le acercó a Yuya en aire indescifrable, chasqueando la lengua.

“¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde se encuentra? Lo viste dos días atrás, hablaste con él… no puede ser que no te dijo lo que iba a hacer.” le dijo, en tono firme, el mismo que se divertía utilizando en las raras ocasiones cuando hacía el policía malo.

“Como acabo de decirle a tu colega, no tengo idea de donde se encuentre. Kota me llama de vez en cuando y nos encontramos al máximo dos veces al año, como mucho. Llamé yo, pues no tengo razones para mentiros. No sé dónde está.” respondió, subrayando las últimas palabras.

Al ver que Yaotome estaba listo para responder, Chinen se levantó rápidamente, metiéndose en el espacio apretado entre los dos.

“Vale, ahora creo que nos iremos.” dijo en alta voz, echando un rápido vistazo a su colega. “Voy a llamarte si tuviéramos que enterarnos de algo, o si tuviéramos que necesitar otras informaciones.” sacó una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo y se la dio al mayor. “O puedes llamarme tú, si quieres algo.” añadió, dándole apenas tiempo para saludar, antes de arrastrar a Hikaru fuera del piso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el mayor se giró hacia él.

“¿Qué pasa contigo? Lo estaba interrogando, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.” se quejó, siguiéndolo al ascensor.

Yuri se salió los ojos.

“¿Interrogando? Estaba hablando con él con tranquilidad antes de que llegaras tú y lo arruinaras todo atacándolo de esa manera. Es exactamente por esto que te había pedido que te quedaras abajo.”

“Bueno, lo siento, pero no me parece que estuvieras obteniendo muchos resultados. Es imposible que no sepa dónde se encuentra su hermano, y estoy seguro de que presionándolo por un tiempo nos habríamos enterado de…” no tuvo tiempo de acabar, porque Yuri lo interrumpió.

“¿Nos habríamos enterado de que?” preguntó, irónico. “Yaotome, no piensas con claridad. Llamó él la policía, no tenía razón para mentir. Voy a intentar volver a llamarlo y hacerme decir algo más, pero tú no vas a volver a hablar con él.” terminó, y luego ambos guardaron silencio.

Sentado en el lado del pasajero, de vuelta a la comisaria, Chinen miraba fuera de la ventanilla, en aire pensativo.

No tenía muchísima experiencia, no llevaba muchos años haciéndolo, pero de todas maneras tenía ojo por la gente.

Yuya no mentía diciendo que no sabía dónde se encontrase su hermano, pero había algo que no había dicho. Lo había leído en sus ojos, ahí donde había encontrado algo raro, equivocado.

Ahí donde lo había encontrado andrajoso, rasgado, sin tener éxito de entender porque le diera esa sensación.

Y Yuri maldijo a Hikaru, porque le habría gustado mucho saber de qué se tratase.


	4. Oretachi no seishun (Nuestra juventud)

_“Te encontré y nos tocamos, pero mi corazón aún no está satisfecho.”_

_[Misetekure, Kanjani8]_

Kota estaba cansado.

Se habían ido de Tokyo demasiado rápido, y él seguía teniendo preguntas sin respuestas sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación de hotel entre Yuya y Kei.

Su novio había esperado a Ryosuke y él en el aparcamiento, y le había dicho solamente que tenían que irse, sin dejarle entender más.

Si la duda había tenido tiempo de formarse en su mente, no se había quedado mucho ahí.

Al final, ¿Qué tenía que temer?

Kei nunca lo habría engañado, lo sabía.

Tenía miedo, en cambio, por lo que su hermano podía haberle dicho, tenía miedo por lo que podía pasar, tenía miedo por lo que había pensado Yuya al ver a Ryosuke.

El chico era un problema, pero no podían deshacerse de él.

Había hablado muchas veces de eso con Kei, le había explicado los riesgos y había intentado hacerlo razonar, pero el menor no lo había escuchado.

No sabía qué viera en él, pero era un juguete a que aún no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

Kota lo conocía bastante bien de saber qué tarde o temprano iba a cansarse de él, y que solamente entonces se habría sentido tranquilo.

Sin embargo, no había considerado las peticiones de su novio.

Se habían quedado poco tiempo en el coche, demasiado cansados para ir más lejos, pues se habían parado en un hotel en la periferia de Iwaki.

Ahora Kota estaba frente de la cama donde estaba tumbado Ryosuke, y lo miraba en aire casi asqueado.

Kei, sentado poco lejos, había quitado algunas pastillas de su bolsa, y las había tragado una tras la otra.

 _Es lindo, ¿verdad, Kota?_ le había dicho.

No debería haberlo escuchado.

No debería haber sido tan débil frente a sus peticiones, pero estaba como si no pudiese evitarlo.

Al final, siempre había sido así.

Kei pedía y él ejecutaba, porque quería verlo satisfecho, porque quería que fuera feliz, porque había algo que siempre le hacía decir que sí, también en las situaciones más absurdas.

Como esa.

Se había quitado rápidamente la camiseta y se había parado al pie de la cama, mirando fijo al chico.

Tenía terror en la mirada, y Kota se preguntó si fuera exactamente eso que había llevado a la petición de Kei.

Sin embargo, su novio parecía de no preocuparse del incómodo de Kota ni del terror de Ryosuke.

Se quedaba en su silla, espectador atento, y de vez en cuando se reía por alguna razón que solamente él conocía.

Kota casi llegaba a detestarlo, cuando hacía.

Estaba más irracional y si posible aún más persuasivo, y él se sentía arrinconado, llevado a gestos que normalmente ni habría soñado.

_Quiero mirar, Ko._

Deshizo el cinturón de los pantalones, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

Era un ruido que odiaba.

_“No, no, por favor, te ruego…”_

Intentó hacer callar los recuerdos en su mente, pero estaba imposible. En ese momento no, en esa situación no.

Se puso al lado de la cama, acariciándole despacio la cara a Ryosuke, encontrándola húmeda.

No se sorprendió.

Él también lloraba, siempre.

_“No seas nena, Kota.”_

Tragó, girándose para mirar a Kei, como buscando ayuda, como esperándose que en el algún momento le dijera que se parara, que era una broma, que no tenía que hacerlo realmente.

Pero el menor se quedaba ahí, los ojos fijos a ellos, y Kota sabía qué no iba a echarse atrás.

Nunca lo hacía.

Cuando Kota mostraba duda, él hacía como el viento que avivaba el fuego, y se hacía más y más apremiante, más insistente, hasta que el mayor se apagaba y se anulaba por cumplir sus deseos.

“Anda, Ko… no lo hagas esperar.” le dijo, en tono suave, y Kota oyó un murmurio sofocado llegar por el chico tumbado en la cama, pero intentó no preocuparse.

Si tenía que hacerlo, al menos que fuera rápido.

_“Es inútil, nadie va a molestarnos… tenemos toda la tarde…”_

A Kota le habría gustado escaparse, así como quería escaparse de niño.

Sin embargo, siguió inmóvil.

Volvió a tocar a Ryosuke como un autómata, quitándole la ropa y luchando contra el instinto de gritar, mientras se esforzaba para no mirarlo.

Subió a la cama, presionando sus piernas para que las abriera, sordo a sus quejas y sus gritos.

No quería oírlos.

Había aprendido bien, en el tiempo, a alejarse de sí cuando quería.

_“Te dije que me mires, niño tonto. No es que voy a desaparecer si cierras los ojos.”_

Kota tuvo ganas de llorar.

Tuvo ganas de llorar mientras empezaba a preparar a Ryosuke, despacio, porque a pesar de los deseos de Kei, no quería hacerle demasiado daño.

Tuvo ganas de llorar mientras se le acercaba más, consciente de no poderse excitar, no de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos y pensó intensamente en Kei, pensó en cuando tenían sexo, pensó en su mirada excitada, llena de expectativa, de deseo.

Se giró para mirarlo, pero nada había cambiado.

Estaba ahí.

Tragaba otra píldora, y a Kota le habría gustado pedirle que se parase, así de poderse parar él también, pero no tuvo el coraje.

Era lo que quería él, era todo lo que importaba.

Despacio, se empujó dentro el cuerpo del chico, y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para ignorar sus gritos, para ignorar el llanto, para ignorar las protestas y las vanas tentativas de rebelión.

No iba a servirle a nada rebelarse, ambos lo sabían, pero iba a hacerlo, porque no habría dejado que hiciera lo que quería con su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera pasivamente aceptando.

Kota lo envidió, porque él se había rendido.

Lo envidió, y dentro de él se desencadenó un mecanismo de odio.

Podía mirarlo, ahora.

Empujó más fuerte en él, y mientras antes intentaba ser tan delicado como posible, ahora quería hacerle daño, hacerle daño porque reaccionaba, hacerle daño porque no sabía realmente qué quería decir vivir esa vida y sufrir esos abusos día, tras día, tras día.

Oyó una risa suave detrás de sí, y entendió que eso era exactamente lo que se esperaba Kei.

Al final, Kei sabía siempre qué esperarse de él.

Puso una mano en la garganta de Ryosuke para sofocar los gritos, pero no bastante para que se desmayara.

Quería que lo sintiera, quería que sufriera en silencio, así como él había sufrido en silencio durante años.

Intentó durar tan tiempo como posible, y cuando al final no pudo resistir llegó al orgasmo, un empujón más fuerte que los precedentes, dejándole la garganta porque, al menos al final, tuviese éxito de gritar.

Luego salió de él sin decir una palabra, abandonándolo en esa cama, dándose apenas cuenta de Kei que se le acercaba y lo abrazaba, sin dejar de reír.

Estaba feliz.

Y a nadie Kota habría perdonado esa felicidad, pero no había nada que Kei pudiera hacer para que él le habría guardado rencor.

Había sido él, al final, a salvarlo.

_“Kota, ven aquí.”_

_Oía la voz profunda balbucear ligeramente, pues sabía exactamente qué esperarse._

_Ya no intentaba ocultarse, porque sabía qué ese hombre siempre lo habría encontrado._

_Al final, siempre lo encontraba._

_Se acercaba despacio, ya sin preguntar que quería. Se sentaba en la cama, dejando colgar las piernas y manteniendo la mirada fija en esas, intentando ignorar a él y su sonrisa satisfecha, casi alegrándose para haber tenido éxito de domar cualquier forma de rebelión con los años y la perseverancia._

_Pues Kota apretaba los dientes, hasta sentir dolor, y clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tan hondo que siempre las encontraba machadas de sangre._

_Pero no importaba; al final, nunca era eso, el problema._

_Se quedaba tumbado en esa cama, la cara contra la almohada, casi quisiera esconderse._

_Se alejaba de su cuerpo mientras estaba usado, mientras intentaba ignorar un dolor demasiado punzante, y la humillación de no poder hacer nada para que se parara._

_Se esforzaba para no llorar porque no quería que Yuya lo oyera, se esforzaba para contener los gritos de dolor y de rabia por ese hombre, contenía la náusea al sentir su aliento que sabía a sake cerca de su oreja, y lo oía jadear como a un animal, y rezaba que acabase pronto, porque quería ir al baño y ducharse, intentando arañarse la piel hasta arrancarla, y nunca teniendo éxito de hacerlo._

_Pero nunca acababa bastante pronto, siempre duraba bastante para anularlo, para hacerlo sentir vacío, para hacerle sentir el deseo de morir, pero al mismo tiempo dejándolo sin la fuerza de hacerlo realmente._

_Permanecía inmóvil por lo que le parecía ser una eternidad, luego se levantaba cojeando y salía de ese cuarto, del olor que se le grababa en el cerebro, que no lo abandonaba hasta la vez siguiente._

_Pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina y veía a su madre bajar los ojos para no cruzar los suyos, pues tenía ganas de hacerle daño, y al mismo tiempo de dejarse abrazar, llorar entre sus brazos, gritarle que hiciera algo, que lo ayudara, que lo salvara por esa rutina que paso a paso lo estaba matando, porque era su madre, porque no lo había traído al mundo para que ese hombre lo usase de esa manera._

_Pero todas las veces se callaba y seguía adelante, consciente del hecho que incluso si hubiera descargado su frustración y su rabia, nada iba a cambiar._

_El día siguiente iba a estar de vuelta en ese cuarto, sabiendo que nunca iba a salir, y la noche habría seguido acostándose esperando de no volver a despertarse el día siguiente._

_Habría seguido mirando a su hermano y a cortar de la raíz la preocupación por él, porque quería protegerlo de la verdad como nadie lo había hecho con él, y porque al final no tenía el coraje de decirle a un chico que, de todos los monstruos de que tenía miedo de niño, lo que horrorizaba realmente era su mismo padre._

*

Yuya estaba sentido en un café frente de la comisaria.

Mezclaba en su taza desde casi cinco minutos ya, sin tener éxito de decidirse a beber.

Frente a él, Chinen lo miraba en aire pensativo, en silencio, como esperando que él hablase primero.

Y al mayor le habría gustado hacerlo, porque había demasiado que había guardado en los días pasados, algo de que quería descargarse, si hubiese tenido la fuerza para hacerlo y se hubiese encontrado a alguien dispuesto a escucharlo.

Al final suspiró, bajando la cucharita y finalmente bebiendo su café.

“¿Hay alguna novedad, Chinen-san?” le preguntó al detective, sumisamente.

Desde que Chinen y Yaotome se habían presentado a su casa, casi una semana antes, había ido a menudo a la comisaria, pidiendo que le dijeran algo y siempre oyéndolos responder que no había nada nuevo.

Ese día no sabía qué hubiera cambiado, pero probablemente Chinen se había dejado llevar por la pena por su interés persistente en la investigación, y le había propuesto que fueran a tomar algo juntos.

Yuya se había sorprendido, pero había aceptado.

Era un paso adelante, y que le gustara o no la idea de encontrarse solo con el menor, era una ocasión que no iba a desperdiciar.

“Llámame Yuri.” respondió él casi automáticamente, sonrojándose ligeramente antes de seguir. “No, no tenemos novedades particulares. Divulgamos una foto de tu hermano y una de Ryosuke, y recibimos llamadas de vez en cuando sobre avistamientos verdaderos o supuestos, pero…” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Hasta ahora fueron todos callejones sin salida.” terminó, bebiendo su té.

“Chin... Yuri.” el mayor se corrigió a tiempo. “¿Quién es ese chico?” le preguntó.

Se había hecho una idea clara sobre eso.

Y la idea que se había hecho no le gustaba. Para nada.

Vio a Chinen suspirar, y bajar la taza en aire absorto. Guardó silencio por un rato, y Yuya entendió que estaba evaluando si responder o no a su pregunta, pero al final pareció escoger hacerlo.

“Es el hermano de mi colega, de Yaotome.” empezó, dudoso. “Por esto el otro día fue tan impetuoso. Normalmente no es tan simple mantenerlo tranquilo, pero” hizo una sonrisa, que se apagó enseguida. “es una cuestión personal. Creo que esto, al menos en parte, lo justifique.”

Chinen había respondido con una información que, aunque fuera interesante y justificase la reacción del detective, estaba lejos de lo que quería saber él.

“Y… ¿Por qué está con mi hermano?” preguntó entonces, en un murmurio, casi no quisiera ser oído, casi no quisiera realmente conocer la respuesta.

“Yuya.” dijo Yuri entonces, en expresión seria. “Imagino que hayas oído de los asesinatos que hubo últimamente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir los en masa, por las autovías y en los conbini.” empezó, cauteloso, intentando mostrarse tan tranquilo como posible.

El mayor no tuvo éxito de mantener la misma tranquilidad.

¿Qué quería decir?

¿Asesinatos?

Yuya respiró hondo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Sentía las claras señales de un ataque de pánico.

Se aferró con los dedos a la mesa, apretando hasta que los nudillos se hicieron blancos.

Kota nunca habría hecho algo así.

Kota… no, él no habría matado a nadie. Era tan gentil, tan…

Yuya se mordió un labio, cerrando los ojos.

“No puede haber sido él. Mi hermano… no, seguro fue ese chico.” respondió a Chinen, volviendo con la mente a las imágenes de esa tarde, de Kei que lo había seducido sin esfuerzo, intentando en vano sufocar la vergüenza que tenía por sí mismo.

“Yuya, Ryosuke fue secuestrado cuando fueron matadas cinco personas en la autovía por Tokyo. Y si está con tu hermano y con Kei…” dejó la frase abierta, dejando entender el sentido de la información.

Pero Yuya no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo.

Se puso en pie, dejando el café en la mesa.

“No. Kota no. Él no podría hacer algo así.” murmuró, girándose para irse, en paso rápido.

Oyó a Yuri seguirlo, y después de algunos segundos le cogió una muñeca.

Se alejó del agarre, casi como si su mano quemase, y el menor pareció sorprenderse por su reacción.

“Lo… lo siento, no quiero…” se justificó, mordiéndose un labio.

“No te preocupes. Es a mí que no me gusta ser tocado.” respondió el mayor, bruscamente. “Ahora tengo que irme. Si tuvieras que tener noticias…”

“Voy a llamarte, tranquilo.” se rindió Yuri, suspirando. “Yuya, yo lo sé qué tu hermano no es mala persona, ¿vale? Intentaremos… intentaremos llegar al fondo de la cuestión sin que nadie se haga daño.” intentó tranquilizarlo.

Yuya asintió brevemente, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Y luego se fue, poniéndose en camino sin ni saber exactamente dónde estuviera yendo.

Kota era una buena persona.

Mucho mejor que él, siempre lo había sabido.

Se lo decía su padre también. Desde que era niño seguía oyéndolo repetir que Kota era el mejor, que Kota era más disponible, que…

Yuya tenía ganas de llorar, y sentía el pánico apoderarse de él, una sensación a que estaba acostumbrado.

Le habría gustado llamar a su hermano y hacerse tranquilizar por él, le habría gustado volver niño y acurrucarse entre sus brazos, oyendo su voz firme y confiada decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero ese tiempo había acabado, y Yuya ya no tenía seguridades.

_Sin que nadie se haga daño._

Kota no iba a hacerse daño.

Kota era fuerte.

*

_La puerta se abre._

_Y el chico sabe qué debería al menos intentar esconderse, pero no lo hace._

_Porque se ha resignado ya, porque sabe qué no cambiaría nada, y que si intentase esconderse su madre creería con aún más convicción en sus locuras._

_Entra en su habitación seguida por un hombre._

_No le gusta._

_Es un cura, lo reconoce. Vio muchos desde que estaba niño._

_“¿Eres tú Kei?” le pregunta, y el chico asiente._

_“Padre, ¿hay algo de hacer?” pregunta la mujer, ansiada, aferrándose al brazo del clérigo como si fuera su única tabla de salvación._

_Y Kei sabe lo que va a pasar, porque ocurrió ya cientos otras veces._

_Va a doler. Luego su madre se tranquilará, por algunos días._

_Y luego en su mente verá algo en los ojos del hijo, y todo empezará de nuevo._

_El cura le dice de quitarse la ropa, y lo observa._

_Ve las cicatrices, los cortes, las quemaduras, las marcas que cubren buena parte de la espalda._

_Luego pregunta a la mujer que haya intentado hasta ahora para erradicar el mal de ese cuerpo, y ella empieza a enumerar todas las torturas a que lo sometió, y dice que está hasta, que ya no puede, que nunca debería haberlo dado a la luz._

_Llora, de vez en cuando pasa, y dice que no es su hijo, que es el hijo del Diablo, y que ahora el Diablo está dentro de él._

_Kei suspira, guardando silencio._

_Ha renunciado en explicar que no hay nada malo en él, que esa mujer está loca, porque sabe qué nadie va a oírlo._

_Se lo ha dicho a profesores, amigos, vecinos, y cuando alguien había intentado hacer algo, ellos mudaban, porque su madre estaba segura que hubiera sido él a contagiar esa gente, que las hubiera hecho malvadas, porque el Mal estaba dentro de él._

_Al final, no le había permitido de seguir yendo al colegio._

_Lo guardaba encerrado en casa, dándole poco de comer y pasando todo el día leyéndole la Biblia, esperando un cambio por su parte._

_A Kei le habría gustado preguntarle que se esperara de él y luego fingir que ocurriera, pero al final sabía qué su madre nunca iba a estar satisfecha, que habría seguido viéndolo como el mal puro, que habría seguido intentando erradicar de él algo que nunca había existido._

_E intentaba asiduamente, la mujer, y él llevaba todas las marcas._

_Todas las noches lo hacía meter en la bañera con el agua hirviendo, y lo frotaba con la esponja gruesa, hasta que la misma agua se coloraba con el rojo de su sangre._

_Todas las noches lo pegaba, utilizando métodos siempre nuevos para hacerle daño, casi intentase hacer ese cuerpo una envoltura inutilizable por el Diablo que en su opinión vivía en él._

_Y Kei había dejado de sorprenderse o asustarse para lo que le ocurría, porque sabía qué nunca iba a acabar._

_Pues no reacción cuando el cura empieza a rociar agua bendita, leyendo la Biblia, poniéndole un rosario alrededor del cuello y tirando fuerte, sofocándolo._

_No tiene mucha más fantasía que otros._

_Kei ya resiste bien a estos ataques débiles._

_Se queda encerrado en esa habitación durante horas, mientras su madre reza por él y por su alma, y le gustaría decirle que ya no tiene un alma, que fue destrozada, mutilada, despedazada._

_Que no era un demonio, hasta que ella no lo había convertido en uno._

_Pero se calla, Kei._

_Se calla, mientras el viento de su silencio aviva el fuego de la locura de la madre, porque sus palabras no serían escuchadas, porque nada de lo que puede decir cambiaría las cosas._

_Guarda silencio y espera que esta vez también pase._

_Y desea que haya realmente algo capaz de purificarlo, pero ya lleva años sin creer en los milagros._

Kei salió de la ducha, haciendo una mueca en mirarse en el espejo.

Las cicatrices en su espalda nunca iban a desaparecer, y aunque se fuera resignado, no podía contener el asco cada vez que las veía.

Cuando Kota las miraba, siempre tenía una expresión triste.

Nunca le había contado en manera detallada como se las hubiera hecho, pero el mayor no necesitaba explicaciones.

Había noches cuando se acostaban y pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo, trazando el contorno de las cicatrices, besándolas, como si de alguna manera esperase verlas desvanecer.

Y a Kei le habría gustado sentir la ternura en sus gestos, pero los años y el dolor lo habían hecho inmune a cualquier forma de amor.

Su madre también lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado, y ese amor había estado infinitas veces a punto de matarlo.

Hasta el punto de convertir a Kei hostil al afecto, tanto de ya no ser capaz de reconocerlo.

Suspiró, dejando de mirar su reflejo y poniéndose rápido la ropa, cubriendo la piel destrozada.

Volvió a la habitación, encontrando a Kota sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando fijo la televisión, una arruga en el centro de la frente.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, mirando a Ryosuke que observaba la pantalla con interés igual.

Kota le hizo señal que se callara, y Kei entonces escogió escuchar.

Al leer el título de las noticias, frunció el entrecejo.

Hablaban de ellos.

De los asesinatos de la semana precedente, de los aún antes.

Inoo no se había sorprendido de que los hubieran conectado.

Su preocupación, sin embargo, aumentó cuando la periodista se acercó a un detective, preguntándole como procediera la investigación.

Cuando el nombre apareció en superposición, Kei sonrió.

Se fue cerca de la cama de Ryosuke, cogiéndole el pelo y apuntando un dedo a la pantalla.

“¿Quién es?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Kota, al comprobar que no sabían mucho de ellos, apagó la televisión, y alcanzó a los dos de ellos.

“Tiene tu mismo apellido, muchacho.” le dijo entonces, respirando hondo.

Ryosuke tragó, mordiéndose un labio y aparentemente buscando una excusa plausible, que no tuvo éxito de encontrar.

“Es mi hermano.” murmuró bajo, con la misma voz sumisa y casi servil que utilizaba desde que Kei había obligado a Kota a tener sexo con él.

Inoo volvió en pie, sonriendo más abiertamente.

Se dirigió al escritorio, tomando el móvil de Kota y echándoselo al menor.

“Marca su número.” ordenó, mientras los dos lo miraban confusos.

“Qué… mi hermano no…” intentó protestar Ryosuke, respirando rápidamente.

“¡Hazlo!”

Kota se puso de un lado, escogiendo no entrometerse en una orden tan directa.

Ryosuke cedió, marcando el número de su hermano y dándole el móvil a Kei.

Un toque. Dos. Tres.

Al oírlo responder, Kei se pasó la lengua en los labios, absorto, como un cazador que espera de lanzarse a su presa.

“¿Yaotome-san?” preguntó, suave.

“ _¿Quién es?”_ oyó la voz al otro lado del móvil, sospechosa como se habría esperado de un policía.

“Dile hola a tu hermanito, Yaotome.” dijo entonces, riendo bajo mientras apoyaba el móvil a la oreja de Ryosuke.

“¿Hikka? Hikka, no te preocupes, estoy bien, yo…” dijo rápido el menor, pero Kei no dejó que añadiera nada más.

“ _¿Ryo? ¡Ryo!”_

“¿Oíste? Tu pequeño hermanito está bien. De hecho…” pasó un dedo en el pecho del menor, dejando que el detective del otro lado del teléfono oyera su gemido. “Creo que está aún más que bien.” añadió, sonriendo.

“ _Hijo de puta… hazle algo a Ryosuke y juro que…”_

“Fue un encanto, Yaotome-san.” dijo solamente, y colgó.

Le dio el móvil a Kota y fue a sentarse en el sillón, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” preguntó Ryosuke, llorando.

Tanto él como el mayor lo miraban en aire de espera.

Pues Kei rio.

Y rio, y rio, y rio.

“Porque.” respondió, al calmarse. “Hace más daño pensar que estás vivo y que podemos hacerte cualquier cosa, no, ¿ _Ryo_?”

Vio al menor mirarlo con odio, pero no se preocupó.

Estaba feliz.

Tomó sus pastillas, tragando algunas, pese a que no sintiera una gran necesidad.

Seguía teniendo en la cabeza la voz de Yaotome, el sonido de su dolor por el hermano.

Y el dolor ajeno, era la droga mejor que conociera.


	5. Negai (Deseo)

_“Tus lágrimas nunca serán derramadas en vano.”_

_[Beat Line, Hey! Say! JUMP]_

A Hikaru le habría gustado encontrarse en un lugar diferente.

Le habría gustado poderse quedar en la comisaria, ayudar con la investigación, pero Yuri le había casi ordenado de salir.

Ninguno de los dos podía más, y aunque entendiera las razones del menor, no podía evitar de comportarse así.

Seguía pensando en esa llamada.

Esa voz no le gustaba para nada.

No había entendido enseguida la razón del gesto, había tenido que rumiar un poco antes de comprender.

Quería asustarlo.

Y, aunque Hikaru no quisiera darle la satisfacción, tenía que admitir que lo había llevado a cabo.

Seguía repensando en la voz de su hermano y en la de ese hombre, probablemente Kei, y se decía que no debería haber entrado en pánico, que al menos Ryo estaba vivo, que estaba bien, que…

¿Cuánto habría seguido así?

Del poco de que habían tenido éxito de enterarse sobre Kota, y de la nada que en cambio tenían sobre Kei, Hikaru no podía estar tranquilo y creer que no le habrían hecho nada.

Por esto había superado sus rémoras, y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de casa de Yuya.

Cuando el mayor había abierto, Hikaru había visto una sombra en su cara, casi miedo de él, y no podía haberlo culpado de eso.

Chinen había abogado por él durante horas antes de que Hikaru se convenciera que Yuya no sabía nada más de su hermano.

Ahora estaba ahí para llevar a cabo lo que había fracasado la primera vez; si no podía saber dónde se encontraban, al menos quería entender algo más de la psique de Kota.

Y estaba consciente del hecho que Yuri habría hecho mejor con esa tarea, pero era algo que sentía de tener que hacer solo. Quería recuperar la confianza suya y de Yuya, costara lo que costara.

“Te he dicho ya que no sé dónde se encuentran.” Yuya previno su pregunta, quedándose en pie mientras Hikaru se sentaba en el sofá.

Era una actitud defensiva, y era intención de Yaotome llevarlo a desmontar su difidencia.

“Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, estamos trabajando por eso.” le dijo, elocuente, antes de concederle una sonrisa tardada. “Pero el otro día Chinen de preguntó del pasado de tu hermano, ¿no? Qué… ¿Qué puede decirme de eso?” preguntó, directo, escogiendo evitar rodeos.

Y de la expresión de Yuya, entendió que probablemente era la pregunta peor que pudiera hacerle; el hombre se sentó ahora, la duda que abrumó el temor por Hikaru.

Apoyó la espalda en el sillón, reflexionando, llevando una mano a la boca y torturándose los labios con las uñas.

Hikaru suspiró silenciosamente, intentando otra estrategia.

“¿Cuándo se fue de casa, Kota?”

Quizá, pensó, habría respondido mejor a preguntas detalladas. Y, de hecho, tuvo razón.

“Tenía dieciocho años. Me lo recuerdo, un día tomó sus cosas y me dijo que no me preocupara, que iba a estar bien y que me habría llamado. Pero nunca me dijo dónde estaba yendo.”

Hikaru asintió.

Le habría gustado tomar algunas notas, pero decidió que era mejor intentar tener en mente lo que le estaba diciendo; para no ponerlo aún más nervioso, era mejor dejarla pasar como una conversación, más que un interrogatorio.

“¿Por qué se fue?” más silencio, esta vez más largo, como si Yuya estuviera eligiendo con cuidado las palabras de utilizar.

“Él no… no se llevaba muy bien con mi padre.” murmuró al final, y Yaotome entendió que, si no era completamente una mentira, al menos en parte lo era.

“¿Por qué? ¿Alguna razón particular?”

Vio a Yuya respirar más y más rápidamente, y se mordió un labio, preguntándose si su jugada hubiera sido realmente correcta.

El mayor clavó las uñas en los cojines del sofá, como si quisiera arrancarlos, y parecía en pánico.

“Cálmate, por favor. Yo…” Yaotome suspiró, acercándosele. “Te entiendo. Entiendo el instinto de querer proteger a tu hermano. Pero Kota se puso en algo más grande que él, y se llevó a mi hermano con él. Si me ayudas, podemos hacer algo por ambos.” le dijo, de una vez. “Créeme, Yuya. Es necesario.” murmuró después, aún mirándolo, sin perderse ninguna de sus expresiones, sonriéndole apenas al verlo tranquilizarse.

“Lo… lo siento. Quiero decir, por tu hermano.”

“No es tu culpa. Fue un caso, podía…” suspiró. “Podía ser cualquiera. Ahora lo que importa es reencontrarlo.” se puso rápidamente en pie y fue a sentarse a su lado. “Yuya… ¿Por qué tu hermano se fue de casa?” repitió.

El mayor mantuvo los ojos fijos al suelo, y después de algunos segundos volvió a hablar.

“Hay… hay cosas que no recuerdo muy bien, porque estaba demasiado joven. Otras volvieron a mi mente, pero entonces no podía entender muy bien lo que pasaba.” empezó, confusamente. Hikaru no pidió aclaramientos, seguro de que le hiciera solamente falta tiempo. “Oía a nuestro padre llamar a Kota. En horas diferentes y días diferentes. Más a menudo en los periodos cuando no tenía éxito de encontrar trabajo. Casi siempre cuando estaba borracho, pero” sonrió, sombrío. “estaba también bastante raro que fuera sobrio.” se mordió un labio, volviendo a contar. “Kota siempre iba a él, y yo pensaba que tuviera una mirada rara, pero cada vez que intenté preguntárselo él me decía que no tenía que preocuparme por nada. Que… que a mí no iba a pasarme nada.” Hikaru vio sus ojos hacerse llorosos, y empezaba a comprender la razón. Pero no iba a atreverse a pararlo, en ese momento no. “Pues, me dio igual. Y ahora me odio por esto, porque quizá podría haber hecho algo, quizá si… si me lo hubiera dicho antes…” se paró, antes de volver a agitarse. Cerró brevemente los ojos y volvió a hablar, en tono más tranquilo. “Cuando se fue de casa, creí en que no se llevasen bien. Y era verdad, porque peleaban todo el tiempo. Pero… debería haberme dado cuenta de que no quería irse solamente por eso.” sonrió, más triste que antes. “Pero no tardé mucho en entender. A mi madre… bueno, quizá extrañaba la presencia de Kota. Un día me oí llamar como llamaba a él, con los mismos ojos y la misma mirada de superioridad. Y… y me ha…”

Hikaru le puso una mano en la pierna, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Está bien.” murmuró, bajo.

Intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo de ignorar sus lágrimas, pero sabía de no poder hacer mucho más por él.

Ahora entendía. Entendía la razón de su reticencia, entendía la actitud tímida y los ataques de pánico.

Podía apenas imaginar lo que ese hombre le había hecho y, a pesar de todo, no podía sorprenderse de que su hermano se hubiera convertido en eso.

Había visto muchos, demasiados, intentar descargar su dolor en la piel ajena. Bastante de saber qué nunca servía de mucho.

“Kota y tú… ¿hablaste de esto?” le preguntó después de un rato de silencio, más para decir algo que para una real utilidad.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, secándose rápidamente los ojos.

“No. Nunca le he dicho lo que ocurrió después de que se había ido. No quería que se sintiera culpable, creo.” respondió, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior y luego desviando la mirada, incómodo.

Hikaru entendió que no podía decirle mucho más.

De lo contrario, acababa de revelarle más que se esperase.

Se puso en pie, suspirando e intentando sonreír.

“Ahora tengo que irme. Si tuvieras que necesitar algo…” hurgó en los bolsillos, quitando una tarjeta y dándosela a Yuya, que se había levantado a su vez para acompañarlo a la puerta.

Respondió solamente con una señal de la cabeza. 

Al salir, a Yaotome le habría gustado decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que nada lo habría ayudado, que se había rendido al peso de su pasado, y que nada de lo que podía decir o hacer iba a cambiar las cosas.

Fuera del edificio, en cambio, reflexionó sobre lo que Yuya acababa de decirle.

Su ansiedad por Ryosuke no se había para nada aliviado, todo lo contrario.

Tomó el móvil, marcando nerviosamente el número de Yuri.

“¿Chinen? Soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos? Tenemos que hablar.”

Yuri no iba a alegrarse de la novedad. Para nada.

*

_Kei no llevaba mucho viéndolo ahí._

_Sin embargo, lo recordaba muy bien, quizá por su expresión, por la mirada en sus ojos, tan parecida a la suya._

_Hablaba con la misma asistente social que se ocupaba de su familia, Takeuchi._

_A Kei nunca le había gustado y, de la mirada del otro chico, intuía que tampoco le gustaba a él._

_Hablaba siempre mucho, siempre se decía disponible, pero durante los meses pasados Inoo se había dado cuenta de que nunca hacía algo concreto._

_Había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con su madre, y la mujer había solamente tenido que actuar un poco para convencerla de que todo estaba bien, que su hijo era solamente descuidado, que era una casualidad si estaba siempre cubierto de heridas._

_Pues Takeuchi-san se improvisaba psicóloga, y lo trataba como si fuera él el problema, como si dejara trabajar mucho la fantasía._

_Kei había aprendido a odiarla._

_Al ver al chico – Kota le parecía de haberlo oído llamar – salir de la oficina de la mujer, se puso en pie y se le acercó._

_“Es inútil, ¿verdad?” le dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_Kota se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose un labio._

_“Sí. Pero mejor estar aquí que en casa, incluso si al final no harán nada para mí.” respondió, cambiando el peso de pie, como inseguro si despedirse o esperar que el chico dijera algo más._

_A Kei le habría gustado preguntarle por qué se encontrase ahí, pero desistió enseguida; él no habría respondido a una pregunta así, pues no consideraba justo hacérsela._

_“¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?” le preguntó entonces, en expresión inocente, casi sorprendiéndose cuando el chico aceptó._

_Fue así que comenzó, con el débil interés de Kei por el mayor, que no había tardado en hacerse morboso, porque en él veía un salvavidas, alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, alguien que pudiese arrancarlo por esa cotidianidad de horrores que estaba obligado a sufrir._

_Kei nunca había hablado seriamente con alguien de su madre; un poco porque se avergonzaba y un poco porque sabía qué nadie podía entender que quisiera decir sentirse traicionado da la misma persona que lo había traído al mundo._

_Kota era diferente. Kota conocía bien la sensación, Kota podía realmente entenderlo._

_Era un niño sacrificado por la locura de quien lo había dado a la luz, exactamente como a él._

_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser un niño, y como él nunca lo había sido realmente._

_No se había avergonzado hablando con él, y esto había sido lo que lo había atraído en él._

_Se habían contado el uno al otro, se habían reconfortado de alguna manera, y volver a casa estaba un poco menos doloroso cuando sabían qué iban a volver a verse el día siguiente._

_Fue así que empezó._

_Y cuando un día, algunos meses después de su primero encuentro, Kei le pidió que escapase con él, se habría esperado que el mayor aceptara más sencillamente su propuesta._

_“Yo… hay a Yuya en casa. ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo solo?”_

_Inoo se había enojado por su comentario._

_No le gustaba oírlo hablar de su hermano; le recordaba que él, por el contario, no tenía a nadie de dejarse atrás._

_“¿Qué importa, Kota? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir sufriendo ese infierno por él, que tampoco sabe lo que pasas todos los días? Él estará bien sin ti. No puedes quedarte ahí, ¿entiendes?”_

_Kota había seguido vacilando._

_Pues Kei lo había besado, dejándose tocar y abrazar, dejando que el mayor pasase los dedos en cada una de sus cicatrices, que las mirara, que ensayase la consistencia lisa y regular._

_“Sácame de ahí, Ko.” había murmurado entonces, los ojos llorosos._

_Entonces el mayor se había rendido, e Inoo había ganado._

_Había mostrado a sí mismo que había alguien que lo amaba más que todo, alguien dispuesto a sacrificar todo por él._

_Le gustó la sensación._

_Tanto que siempre la había visto como su primera droga._

*

_“Ko, tengo que hacerlo… piensa en todo lo que me hizo, piensa en cuanto sufrí. Es necesario. Llevo soñándolo desde que soy niño, y ahora tengo la posibilidad. Te ruego.”_

_“Estoy… estoy seguro de que haya otra manera, Kei. Al final, llevas un año sin verla, y estoy seguro que pronto ya no lo pensarás y…”_

_El menor había gritado, quitándose la camiseta y girándose, dejándole una panorámica de su espalda, sembrada de cicatrices._

_Se había quedado quieto por un rato, luego había vuelto a vestirse y lo había mirado en aire severo._

_“¿Tú vas a olvidar, Ko?” murmuró, llorando. “¿Olvidarás lo que te hizo? Porque yo no puedo.” había dijo, solamente._

_Kota se había mordido un labio, frunciendo el entrecejo._

_“Vale, Kei. Si finalmente va a hacerte estar bien, pues te ayudaré.”_

_Inoo le había sonreído y lo había abrazado._

_El calor de sus manos encima y la idea de que esas manos dentro de poco iban a matar sus pesadillas, lo hacía sentir bien como no se había sentido durante años._

_Había llegado el momento en que todos los niños sacrificados, abandonados, desgarrados, empezasen a devolver el mal que les habían hecho._


	6. Sueño infinito

_“Te ruego, dime como curar este dolor sin derramar ni una lágrima.”_

_[N.M.P., KAT-TUN]_

Yuri había visto al mayor bastantes veces ya de poder leer la expresión en su cara.

Y la que llevaba en ese momento, decretó, era una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo, la que llevaba la mayoría de las veces.

No estaba feliz de estar ahí.

Se alegraba de ver a Yuya, no lo negaba a sí mismo, menos en el papel que desempeñaba.

Desde que Hikaru le había contado del pasado de los dos hermanos había pasado casi una semana, y Chinen llevaba una semana fingiendo de tener algo más de hacer cuando el mayor se presentaba a la comisaria.

Era cobarde por su parte, se daba cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía mirarlo con la consciencia de lo que había tenido que sufrir, consciente finalmente de la razón de su comportamiento reticente.

Y ahora que encontraba obligado a verlo, Yuri no sabía qué decirle.

Cuando Yaotome le había contado todo, habían empezado a buscar entre las oficinas de los asistentes sociales.

Se hablaba de casi diez años antes, y no había sido sencillo.

Al final, una mujer cerca de la jubilación les había dicho algo sobre Kota y, con algunas insistencias, también sobre Kei.

Ahora tenían un nombre, un apellido y una historia no menos desagradable.

La mujer les había dicho que Kei parecía sufrir de manías persecutorias, y acusaba la madre de ser una fanática religiosa convencida que en él viviese el diablo pero, en su opinión, eran todas invenciones de un niño con la imaginación demasiado ferviente.

Cuando Chinen e Hikaru habían decidido de averiguar en persona esa teoría, se habían dado cuenta de que, invenciones o menos, el odio de Kei por su madre era más que real.

La mujer había muerto alrededor de nueve años antes, así les habían dicho los únicos parientes que habían tenido éxito de rastrear.

Un atraco en casa, habían dicho.

Y ni Yuri ni Hikaru se lo habían creído.

Ahora Chinen estaba en casa de Yuya para avisarlo, para que les dijera donde se encontraba el padre, porque podían solamente imaginar a que habría llevado el estrés que estaban sufriendo en los días pasados los dos hombres.

Habían llamado otra vez, otra vez habían hecho escuchar a Yaotome la voz de su hermano.

Yuri había sentido lástima por él, pero no podía haber hecho nada para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Podía solamente seguir haciendo su trabajo de la manera mejor posible, y esto lo había llevado a casa de Yuya, esa tarde.

“Has… ¿tu colega te dijo del otro día?” le preguntó de repente el mayor, acurrucado en el sofá con las rodillas contra el pecho.

A Chinen le habría gustado mentirle, decirle que no sabía nada.

Pero, al final, escogió asentir.

“Sí. Yuya, yo…”

“No digas nada.” lo interrumpió él, esforzándose para sonreír. “Se lo conté solamente porque me preguntó del pasado de Kota, no porque quisiera compasión. He…” suspiró, cerrando brevemente los ojos. “He aprendido a vivir con eso, de alguna manera.”

Yuri sintió como una punzada en el corazón por sus palabras, y le habría gustado contestar que no podía ser verdadero, que no se aprendía a vivir con algo así.

Pero, otra vez, no se atrevió a decirle nada.

Pues empezó a contarle de las últimas novedades del caso, informándolo brevemente de lo que de que se habían enterado sobre Kei y su madre.

Vio a Yuya salirse más y más los ojos, y hacerse pensativo.

“Sí, recuerdo algo así. De esta mujer que venía a casa y hacía preguntas a mi padre y mi madre. Raramente hablaba conmigo, más a menudo con Kota, y de vez en cuando lo llevaba a su oficina.” explicó, la mirada absorta, como si estuviese intentando volver con la mente a ese periodo.

Chinen se mordió un labio, suspirando.

“Yuya… tenemos que saber dónde se encuentra tu padre.” le dijo entonces, ya sin rodeos.

El mayor empalideció.

Se dejó recaer contra el sofá, mirando en el vacío.

Yuri se puso en pie y se le puso enfrente, metiéndose las manos en los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos.

“Lo sé qué no es fácil, Yuya. Lo sé qué no quieres pensarlo, que lo que te hizo es lo peor que se pueda imaginar. Pero tienes que ayudarnos a hacer algo, porque sé qué no quieres que tu hermano se meta aún más en problemas, lo sé qué…”

Yuya sacudió la cabeza, parándolo.

“Yo…” murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo. “No sé dónde está.” respondió, levantando los ojos hacia él. “Lo siento.” añadió.

Y quizá fue el tono rendido, o la expresión inocente que hicieron caer a Yuri.

Se bajó aún más hacia él, llevando los labios a los suyos.

El mayor pareció sorprendido, pero no se alejó.

Dejó que Chinen lo besase por un rato, luego tímidamente le puso las manos en las caderas, y fue Chinen a tomar la iniciativa y sentarse encima de él, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo con más urgencia.

Quería hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

No sabía exactamente qué fuera, sabía solamente qué tenía ganas de tocarlo y hacerse tocar, de sentir ese cuerpo cerca del propio. Quizá, de borrar esa expresión tensa de su cara.

Le quitó rápidamente la camiseta y se quitó la camisa, consciente del hecho de no poder confiar mucho en la iniciativa del mayor.

Le sonrió, por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a besarlo.

Se bajó a su cuello, luego al pecho, liberándolo de los pantalones y lamiendo suavemente la punta de su erección, mientras las manos seguían vagando en cada centímetro de piel a su disposición.

Luego levantó de vuelta los ojos a él, como para pedir confirmación, y fue suficiente mirar su expresión extática para saber qué estaba bien así.

Le tomó el sexo en boca, envolviéndolo con la lengua y chupando suavemente, aferrándose a sus piernas y clavando las uñas cuando lo sintió empujarse dentro de su boca, corriendo casi el riesgo de sofocarlo.

Apretó los labios alrededor de la base y dejó que fuera él a dar el ritmo, pasándole una mano en el pelo y dirigiendo su cabeza como creía, solamente porque Yuri se lo estaba dejando hacer.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo lo dejó ir, y Chinen se desnudó de la ropa que le quedaba, volviendo encima de él, sintiendo su erección contra sí y gimiendo bajo, teniendo éxito de hacerlo sonreír.

Sintió los dedos del mayor rozar su abertura, antes de dejar deslizar uno adentro; Yuri se mordió un labio, abandonando la cabeza contra el hombro de Yuya mientras él seguía preparándolo, con cuidado, los dedos que aumentaban en número y velocidad, haciéndolo sentir muy pronto abrumado por el deseo de tener más.

Fue entonces que Yuya substituyó la mano con su sexo, un empujón firme que le hizo echar la cabeza atrás a Yuri, gritando.

“Lo… lo siento, ¿te…?” preguntó Yuya, titubeando y mirándolo con preocupación.

Pero Chinen sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole señal para que siguiera y metiéndose a moverse a su vez contra su cuerpo, sin tener éxito de pararse, intentando sentir más y más de esa piel hirviente y sudada contra la suya, arañándole los hombros y apoyando le frente contra la suya.

Yuya seguía empujando en él sin parar, casi brutalmente, como si quisiera descargar toda la tensión, y Yuri estaba bien con eso.

Él también necesitaba esa brutalidad, y de sentir el mayor que se dejaba llevar más y más a medida que seguía adelante, a medida que salía de él y volvía a empujarse adentro en movimientos firmes, haciéndolo sentir pronto al borde del orgasmo.

Estaba por llevar una mano a su sexo, pero Yuya la alejó y puso la suya en cambio, envolviéndolo completamente con el calor de la palma grande, de hombre, controlando los movimientos hasta que el menor se corrió entre sus cuerpos, mordiéndose un labio y gimiendo en voz más alta que antes.

Yuya siguió moviéndose despacio, casi por inercia, dándole tiempo de recuperarse; cuando Chinen abrió los ojos, volvió a empujarse aún más fuerte dentro de él, algunos minutos más antes de llegar a su vez al orgasmo y vaciarse dentro de él.

No se quedó quieto ni el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aliento; lo cogió de las caderas, desplazándolo de encima de sí y recogiendo la ropa del suelo, poniéndosela de manera casi compulsiva.

“Lo… lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho, fue inapropiado, soy…” dijo, agitado, antes que Yuri tuviera la fuerza necesaria para volver en pie y tomarle las muñecas, parándolo.

“Yuya.” lo llamó, en tono firme. “No pasó nada para que tengas que disculparte, ¿no?” dijo, en tono lógico, sonriéndole y poniéndose de puntillas, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo otra vez. “Todo lo contrario. Fue maravilloso para mí.” murmuró después, apretándolo aún más contra de sí y mordiéndose un labio al sentir al mayor devolver el abrazo.

Siguieron besándose, y Yuri lo sintió apenas empujarlo delicadamente a la habitación.

Se dejó coger una vez más, y una más, concediéndose completamente a Yuya así como el mayor hizo con él, abandonándose al toque menos y menos vacilante del mayor, disfrutando su expresión más y más confiada a medida que seguían adelante.

Cuando después, casi de común acuerdo, el cansancio los paró, se quedaron en la cama, envueltos en sábanas ligeras, con Chinen que había apoyado la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, suspirando satisfecho.

“Pues, ¿lo lamentas?” le preguntó, en un murmurio divertido, mientras pasaba delicadamente la punta de los dedos en su pierna.

Yuya rio bajo, cogiéndole la mano y apretándola en la propia, envolviéndola completamente.

“No.” respondió, en baja voz. “Estoy feliz.” añadió, sonrojándose enseguida. Se sentó más cómodamente, intentando recuperar compostura y limpiándose la garganta. “Lo… lo siento que no puedo ayudarte.” dijo, en una tentativa torpe de cambiar de tema.

Chinen se echó a reír, acercándosele y apoyando la mejilla en su brazo.

“No importa, no es tu culpa.” lo tranquilizó, y se mordió un labio. “¿Perdiste contacto con tu padre hace mucho tiempo?” preguntó después, consciente del hecho que ignorar lo que sabía no iba a llevarlos lejos.

Yuya se calló, mirando en el vacío.

Yuri sabía qué probablemente era lo último de que quería hablar, pero no podía evitar ser… curioso, de alguna manera.

Le gustaba Yuya, lo interesaba, y quería saber por qué hubiese reaccionado de esa manera a los años de abusos, qué fuera que lo hacía tan diferente de su hermano.

Le habría gustado arrancar el velo de melancolía de sus ojos, aunque sabiendo de no poderlo llevar a cabo.

“Me fue de casa cuando cumplí veinte y uno años, y vine a vivir en este piso. Pero… seguí volviendo ahí, de vez en cuando.” cerró los ojos por un segundo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos a Yuri le pareció a punto de llorar. “No sé por qué lo hiciera. Siempre era lo mismo, y yo seguía no pudiendo hacer nada para cambiarlo.” suspiró, apretando la sábana en las manos. “Cuando empezó, pensé que fuera solamente un pervertido que se ponía cachondo con los niños. Pero… no es así. Siguió haciéndolo también cuando no era jamás un niño, pues… no lo sé. Quizá es solamente la idea de que le pertenezco, así como le pertenecía Kota.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chinen no dijo nada.

Le habría gustado jurarle que iba a quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo necesario, que le habría gustado quedarse ahí para siempre, pero veía en el mismo Yuya que esa promesa habría sido débil, que el por siempre que quería prometerle era mortal.

Se arrodilló en el colchón, un poco detrás de él, y le abrazó la cintura, apoyando la frente en su nuca.

Lo oyó llorar silenciosamente, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

Se quedó así, inmóvil, dejando que descargase su dolor.

*

Ryosuke había casi dejado de tener miedo.

Había dejado de tener miedo cuando uno de los dos se le acercaba, había dejado de tener miedo de morir, había dejado de tener miedo de mucho.

Pasaba sus días pensando en Daiki, pensando en todos los momentos pasados juntos, pensando en cuanto lo hiciera sonreír, en cuanto lo hiciera feliz también con un esfuerzo mínimo.

Pensaba en cuando tenían sexo, lo pensaba intensamente, intentando en vano borrar la imagen de Kota que lo cogía de la fuerza.

No había ni tenido éxito de llorar. Se sentía vacío.

Desde ese momento, quizá, había dejado de reaccionar.

Al final, ¿Qué sentido tenía?

En ese momento, sin embargo, no podía concederse una falta de reacción.

Se encontraban en los alrededores de Kyoto, fuera de la ciudad.

Esa tarde se habían parado en la enésima área de servicio, y una vez más los dos habían salido con algo de comer y beber, lo cual incluía una provisión bastante proporcionada de licores.

Y cubiertos de sangre, pero esto Ryosuke había intentado ignorarlo.

Desde uno o dos días Kei estaba de mal humor, y en ese momento ese débil malestar parecía haberse convertido en algo muy peor.

Estaba sentado frente a la televisión, golpeando el pie contra el suelo y mordiéndose nerviosamente las uñas.

“Kota… necesito algo, Ko.” murmuró al mayor, en tono quejumbroso y con ojos desorbitados.

Ryosuke, que había entendido bien la situación, había cerrado de prisa los ojos, así como se había acostumbrado a hacer.

Quería intentar excluirlos de su mente, aunque tuviera éxito raramente.

“¿Acabaste todo?” preguntó el mayor, en tono sorprendido.

Ryosuke oyó a Kei quejarse, y al abrir ligeramente los ojos lo vio echarse en la cama al lado de la suya.

“Lo sabes qué fue nervioso los días pasados. Con la policía que nos busca y este chico que me pone de los nervios, yo… tengo que haber acabado todo lo que tenía sin darme cuenta.”

Kota suspiró, metiéndose a su lado y acariciándole un brazo.

“No te preocupes, Kei-chan. Estoy seguro de que vamos a encontrar algo.” murmuró, desconfiado.

El menor se sentó – ahora sonreía – y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello a Kota.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, antes de que Kei volviera a hablar, en tono más tranquilo, más apacible.

“Ko… con este asunto de la policía tenemos que pensar en qué hacer. Cualquier pase, tenemos que arreglar esa… cosa, antes.”

Kota aguantó la respiración, mordiéndose un labio.

“Kei, hemos hablado ya de eso. Llevamos años hablando de eso. Aún… aún no es el momento, y no tenemos que pensarlo ahora. Tenemos solamente que salir de esta situación, ¿vale?”

Ryosuke abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Inoo levantar una ceja, mirándolo con una expresión que no tuvo éxito de definir.

“Yo no pude escaparme, Ko, y tampoco tú podrás. Es algo que tiene que ser hecho.” murmuró, pasándole una mano en la pierna.

El mayor se dejó llevar por el toque, abrazando a Kei, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

Fue entonces, con el mentón apoyado en el hombro del mayor, que Kei apuntó los ojos a los de Ryosuke, pillándolo mientras los miraba.

El chico volvió enseguida a cerrar los ojos.

Había dejado de tener miedo de muchas cosas, Ryosuke, en los días pasados.

La mirada de Kei no era entre esas.

*

Yuya miraba fijo la puerta.

Llevaba minutos mirándola, sin decidirse a entrar.

No debería haberse encontrado ahí.

No debería haberle mentido a Yuri, aún menos después de lo que había ocurrido.

Y tampoco sabía explicarse por qué lo hubiese hecho; de lo que Yuri le había contado sobre Kei, entendía porque necesitasen ver a su padre.

Quizá se avergonzaba. Y con razón.

Abrió despacio la puerta de casa, entrando y suspirando.

Entre esas paredes su pánico parecía aumentar hasta niveles que no estaban humanamente soportables.

Algunos pasos en ese suelo tan sucio y familiar, y sentía ya la respiración acelerar, y con esa el latido de su corazón.

Encontró a su padre en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado la última vez, casi tres semanas antes, ahí donde pasaba todo el día.

Frente a la televisión, armado con control remoto y sake, con un chaleco maloliente y unos pantalones de chándal gastados.

Yuya quería vomitar.

El hombre levantó los ojos hacia la puerta al oírlo entrar, haciendo una mueca cuando lo vio.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, con ese balbucear que no lo abandonaba desde hacía años.

Yuya se mordió un labio, acercándose a la única silla limpia y sentándose, sin preocuparse de responder al padre, por el momento.

Le hacía falta calmarse, mucha.

Volvía, de vez en cuando, y también de eso ignoraba la razón.

Sabía solamente qué no tenía éxito de quedarse lejos de esa casa, porque por un tiempo había sido feliz ahí.

Había sido feliz cuando su madre estaba viva, y cuando Kota estaba ahí con ellos, aunque no pudiese evitar sentirse egoísta al pensarlo, porque sabía qué su hermano nunca había estado feliz.

O quizá volvía solamente porque ese hombre seguía teniéndolo atado bien con correa, porque nunca había tenido éxito de liberarse, porque no había encontrado a nadie que lo sacase de ahí, ni el coraje necesario para hacerlo solo.

Yuya habría bien tenido la fuerza de defenderse de él. Su padre no era muy viejo, pero aunque pudiera ser físicamente fuerte, cualquier energía estaba absorbida por el sake.

Sin embargo, Yuya no movía ni un dedo para defenderse.

Dejaba que lo pegase, dejaba que le gritase, dejaba…

Suspiró una vez más, pasándose las manos en las rodillas y levantando los ojos a él.

“La policía está buscando a Kota, papá.” murmuró entonces, quedándose decepcionado al no ver cambios en la expresión del hombre.

“Bueno, cuando diez años atrás pedí yo que lo buscaran, me dijeron que era adulto y que podía hacer lo que quería. ¿Qué hizo para que se decidieran a emplear sus preciosísimas fuerzas para buscarlo?”

“Ha… ha secuestrado a un chico. Y sospechan que haya matado gente.” susurró, bajo, dejando de mirarlo.

Dolía decirlo en alta voz, más que creyera.

Pero su padre rio.

Tanto que Yuya no creía nunca haberlo visto así.

“¿Matado gente? ¿El pobre, pequeño Kota?” le preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pues pueden buscarlo. Estoy seguro de que no tardaran mucho en encontrarlo y…”

Yuya se puso en pie, la cara sombría.

“La policía investigó, y piensan que pueda venir aquí.” comunicó, en tono más firme. “Está con un tipo que encontró a través del asistente social, Inoo Kei, y parece que su madre haya muerto un año después de que se escaparon.” explicó, levantando una ceja mientras su padre perdía la hilaridad de la cara.

“¿Y por qué debería venir a buscarme?” preguntó, inocentemente.

Y Yuya finalmente entendió.

Entendió porque le hubiera mentido a Yuri, porque no le hubiera dicho que sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba su padre.

 _Quería_ que Kota lo encontrara. Que lo matara, que le hiciera todo el daño que él nunca había sido capaz de hacerle.

Y si se hubiese ensuciado las manos de sangre, no importaba; llevaban quien sabía cuánto tiempo sin ser lindas, y en su mente consideraba – como siempre había considerado – que le debiera algo para haberlo abandonado solo en esa casa.

“¿Por qué debería buscarte?” dijo entre los dientes, acercándose. “Debería buscarte para matarte. Para hacerte pagar todo lo que le hiciste durante los años, todo lo que me hiciste a mí. Debería hacerte pagar para la muerte de mamá, para…”

“Pero tu madre no movió un dedo, ¿verdad?” gritó el hombre, poniéndose en pie, mostrándose más sobrio de cuanto creyera Yuya. “No fue mejor que mí, ¿no?”

Yuya sentía las lágrimas empezar a correr bajo su cara, y como siempre se avergonzó.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada para pararlas. No tenía sentido.

“No puedes realmente compararte con ella. Tú tampoco tienes éxito de comprender lo que nos hiciste.” murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Su padre se le acercó más, dándole una bofetada, fuere.

“Pues, haz algo tú. Mátame tú, ya que te hizo sufrir tanto. Mátame tú en lugar de Kota, porque él no merece esta satisfacción, no después de que te abandonó aquí conmigo. Y luego, después de haberme matado, ¿Qué te quedaría, Yuya? ¿Quién tendrías?” se rio, amargo. “Te quedarías solo, porque es lo que mereces.” lo cogió de la cara, casi acariciándolo, y le sonrió. “Porque siempre fuiste débil, y nunca vas a ser a la altura de Kota, ¿no?”

Yuya pensó que eso habría sido el momento para accionar.

Para tomar un objeto pesado y rompérselo en el cráneo, para hacerle daño, para hacerlo callar por siempre.

Sin embargo, por una vez, su padre tenía razón.

Era débil.

Pues se quedó quieto mientras el hombre lo miraba en aire de victoria, se quedó quieto mientras lo empujaba hacia la habitación que había sido de Kota, mientras lo echaba en la cama y se tomaba lo que siempre había sido suyo.

Yuya pensó en Yuri todo el tiempo, alegrándose por una vez de tener algo diferente de imaginar.

Pero no se atrevía a esperar en ese pensamiento.

Al final, iba a quedarse solo.

Era lo que merecía, sí.

Nunca iba a estar a la altura de Kota.

*

Tardó un rato en volver a casa.

Caminaba por las calles que llevaban a su piso, intentando prolongar, para nada ansiado de llegar.

Más veces quitó el móvil del bolsillo, marcó el número de Yuri, y luego siempre lo borró, no teniendo éxito de encontrar el coraje de llamarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer por él?

No quería compasión, no quería comprensión, no…

Un abrazo. Sí, quizá eso habría sido suficiente.

Abrazarlo y sentirse abrazado a su vez, tener ese calor tan agradable contra su piel, tener éxito de sentirse importante por alguien, al menos por una vez.

Sin embargo, estaba solo, estaba destinado a serlo, porque era débil.

Y acababa de demostrarlo, por la enésima vez, y por la enésima vez llevaba en sí las marcas de su debilidad.

Estaba tan harto que tenía solamente ganas de colapsar en la acera y quedarse ahí, sin estar obligado a volver a levantarse.

Finalmente llegó a su edificio y, en cuanto en su piso, se concedió de apoyarse algunos segundos contra la puerta, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

La imagen refleja en el espejo lo miraba, culpable.

Dio un puñetazo, fuerte, dañando la superficie lisa e hiriéndose una mano.

No importaba. No dolía, nada podía hacerle más daño de lo que había sufrido ya.

Se quitó la ropa, despacio.

Volvió a tomar el móvil, quedándose mirando fijo la pantalla por lo que le pareció un tiempo infinito, pero al final marcó el mismo número hecho docenas de veces en el camino entre casa del padre y la propia.

“ _¿Yuya?_ ”

La voz de Yuri parecía sinceramente preocupada, y él sintió una punzada en el corazón al oírla.

“Hola, Yuri.” murmuró, concediéndose una sonrisa y volviendo a mirarse en el espejo, encontrándolo deformado por las grietas.

“ _¿Pasó algo?_ ” preguntó entonces el menor, mientras Yuya suspiraba, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que no podía verlo.

“No. No, yo… quería solamente oír tu voz.”

Y era verdad. Porque nunca le habría dicho lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, porque nunca le habría confesado de haberle mentido, porque de todas las dos cosas se avergonzaba demasiado para concederse el lujo de revelárselas.

“ _Yo también tenía ganas de oír tu voz. Te habría llamado esta noche, quería saber si mañana quisieras hacer algo juntos. Es mi día libre._ ”

Yuya sonrió, al pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho.

Un paseo en coche, fuera de Tokyo.

En Yokohama, quizá, siempre le había gustado Yokohama.

Podían caminar por el paseo marítimo, quizá dándose la mano, podían comer algo en uno de los restaurantes en el puerto.

Podían volver a casa y hacer otra vez el amor, porque estaba seguro de que nunca se habría cansado de sentir su cuerpo contra el propio.

Sí. Podrían haber hecho mucho, juntos.

“Vale, está bien. Pues, ¿nos vemos mañana?”

“ _Vale. Te recojo mañana alrededor de las diez._ ” se quedó in silencio algunos segundos, y Yuya pudo casi imaginarlo morderse un labio, indeciso si hablar o no. “ _¿Seguro de que todo está bien?_ ”

“Por supuesto. Genial.” respondió listo, sin darle manera de seguir insistiendo. “¿Yuri?” lo llamó después, titubeando.

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“Gracias.”

Lo oyó reír bajo, y de vuelta le gustó imaginárselo.

“ _¿Para qué?_ ”

“Para todo.” Yuya suspiró, cerrando los ojos. “Pues, hasta mañana.”

“ _Hasta mañana. No puedo esperar._ ”

Colgaron, y Yuya abandonó el móvil en el fregadero.

Se asomó para abrir el grifo de la ducha, cuidado con no volver a mirarse en el espejo.

Cuando considero la temperatura aceptable entró, levantando la cara y dejando que el agua hirviendo le deslizara encima, en la vana tentativa de sentirse mejor.

Se quedó inmóvil por un rato, intentando impedirse de pensar en cualquier no fuera Yuri.

Pensó en la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Pensó en que podría haber sido feliz, con él.

Luego su mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas, y la cara del menor se solapó con la del padre.

Del padre que lo pegaba, que lo humillaba, que lo hacía sentir como si fuera el último hombre en la tierra, repitiéndoselo tantas veces hasta convencerlo.

Repensó en Kota que abandonaba esa casa, abandonándolo a su prisión, eligiendo una vida que, aunque esforzándose, Yuya no podía comprender.

Pensó en la madre que lo miraba así como miraba a Kota, como esperando el momento en que se habría convertido en él, culpable de no hacer nada para parar al marido, guardando siempre silencio frente a los gritos, los llantos del hijo mayor.

No quedaba nadad, no había nada que mereciera la pena recordar.

Casi instintivamente sus manos fueron a la navaja apoyada en la jabonera.

Casi instintivamente la acercaron a una muñeca.

Casi instintivamente cortaron, fuerte.

Yuya colapsó en el suelo de la ducha, apoyando la cabeza en los azulejos y repitiendo la misma operación en el otro brazo.

Y esperó.

Intentó pensar intensamente en Yuri, guardando todo el resto fuera de la mente.

Le habría gustado seguir pensándolo para siempre, pero en ese momento su para siempre era mortal, y no tenía el valor que había esperado que tuviera.

Se alegraba morir repensando en los breves momentos de felicidad que había conocido.

Le habría gustado solamente volver a verlo una última vez, pero quizá entonces no habría tenido el coraje para irse.

Al final, estaba bien así.

Era más de lo que la vida nunca le hubiese conceso.


	7. Saigo no love song (Última canción de amor)

_“Mis palabras son hojas que te abrazan, pero hieren a muchos otros.”_

_[Seasons, Akanishi Jin]_

Yuri entró en la comisaria en paso lento, arrastrado.

Se acercó al escritorio de Yaotome, mientras el mayor lo miraba confuso.

“¿Qué haces aquí, Chinen? ¿Hoy no es tu día libre?”

“Dame el número.” pidió en cambio Yuri, perentorio, ignorando la pregunta del mayor.

“¿Qué número? Chinen… ¿está todo bien?”

Yuri se mordió un labio, intentando parar las lágrimas.

Por ese día, le parecía haber derramado bastante.

“El número de Inoo Kei.” dijo, intentando mantener la calma.

Hikaru pareció a punto de objetar, pero la mirada en los ojos del menor pareció disuadirlo. Tomó el móvil, navegando por las llamadas hasta encontrar el número, dictándoselo al menor que lo marcó en su teléfono.

“ _¿Hola?_ ” le respondió una voz titubeante.

Profunda, cansada.

Aunque nunca la hubiera oído, el instinto le decía a Yuri que era la de Kota, no de Kei.

Estaba parecida a la de Yuya, en parte, pero no quería pensar en eso.

“Soy Chinen Yuri, uno de los detectives que trabaja a vuestro caso.” se presentó, con una formalidad sarcástica. “No cuelgues, y déjame hablar por un momento.”

“ _Si estáis intentando localizarme, sepa que voy a tirar inmediatamente el móvil y partiré por…_ ”

“Me da igual localizarte.” dijo el menor entre los dientes. “Te llamo solamente para darte una conseja. Será mejor que te entregue, hijo de puta. Será mejor hacer volver a Ryosuke sano y salvo y entregarte, para evitar que alguien se haya daño.” dijo, en tono muy firme.

Vio a Hikaru salirse los ojos del otro lado del escritorio, pero lo ignoró.

“ _¿Qué quiere decir ‘será mejor’? Tenemos al chico, pues me creo que también tenemos la ventaja._ ” respondió, pero con poca convicción, y Chinen sabía qué al final no era él que tenía las riendas del juego.

Pero a él le daba igual, en ese momento.

“Tu hermano se suicidó anoche, Kota.” le dijo entonces, la voz que temblaba. La expresión de Yaotome se hizo aún más asombrada, antes de que el menor cerrara los ojos, suspirando. “Fue a su casa esta mañana y lo encontré en el baño en un charco de sangre. Pues, sí, será mejor que te entregues, o en cuanto te pillaremos – y sepa que lo haremos – no tendré problemas en matarte con mis manos. ¿Entendiste bien?”

Oyó solamente silencio del otro lado del teléfono, junto a un aliento ligero.

Luego, la línea se cortó.

Pero tampoco de eso le importaba, no quería que respondiera.

Quería solamente comunicarle lo que había ocurrido, de la manera más brutal posible, brutal como había sido por él cuando había abierto la puerta de ese baño algunas horas antes.

Como el choque que había tenido al encontrar a Yuya muerto.

Guardando el móvil en el bolsillo, se sentó a su escritorio, levantando los ojos hacia Hikaru, que seguía mirándolo fijo.

“¿Bueno? ¿Hay algún problema?”

Yaotome, estaba seguro, se estaba preguntando la razón de tanto odio, de tanta vehemencia, pero aparentemente eligió no hacer preguntas.

Yuri volvió a trabajar, siguiendo en su lucha personal contra las lágrimas.

Debería haber hecho algo. No debería haber sido parte de la lista de gente que lo había abandonado a su destino.

Sin embargo, no se había preocupado de su llamada improvisa, y no había hecho nada, y ahora él…

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse.

Habría pillado a Kota, costase lo que costase.

Alguien debería haber pagado el precio de la vida de Yuya.

*

Después de haber colgado, Kota había echado el teléfono contra la pared, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Había murmurado algo sobre Yuya, bastante para que Kei entendiera lo que había ocurrido, y luego se había sentado en una silla, pasándose las manos en el pelo, tirándolo.

Lloraba.

¿Yuuyan?

Yuya, lo que de niño lo seguía por todas partes, tanto que más que una vez le había pedido que dejase.

Yuya, lo que lo llamaba cuando no estaba bien, buscando en él un consuelo que nadie podría haberle dado.

Yuya. Lo que había abandonado, y que ahora había muerto.

Muerto, muerto, muerto.

Las palabras del policía seguían resonando por su cabeza.

El tono del detective estaba demasiado involucrado para sospechar que se tratara de una trampa.

Sintió a Inoo meterle una mano en el hombro, y luego arrodillarse frente a él, levantando la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

“Ko…” murmuró bajo, acariciándole una rodilla en ritmo regular, intentando en vano tranquilizarlo.

“Se suicidó. Se suicidó, ¿entendiste, Kei?” le dijo, entre las lágrimas que casi le impedían de hablar. “Es mi culpa. Debería haberlo escuchado, no debería haberlo dejado ir… siempre he fingido creer que todo estaba bien porque me lo decía él, pero lo sabía qué estaba mal, sabía qué…”

“No, Kota.” lo interrumpió el menor, en tono firme. Se puso más recto, los ojos aún fijos en los suyos. “No es tu culpa, tu no hiciste nada. De lo contrario, fuiste a su lado como podías. No puedes culparte si te fuiste de casa; sabemos ambos qué, si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora estarías tú en su lugar.” hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, y Kota pensó que últimamente estaba raro oírlo hablar tan lucidamente. “Lo sabe de quién es realmente la culpa. Llegó el momento de hablar, Ko, llegó el momento de hacer algo.” le dijo, persuasivo. “La culpa de la muerte de tu hermano es solamente de ese hombre. No puedes dejar que siga viviendo.”

Kota frunció el entrecejo, dejando de llorar.

Tenía razón, lo sabía.

La culpa…

Sí, la culpa era solamente de su padre.

Kota sabía perfectamente qué cuando se había ido de casa, el hombre había tenido que encontrar una cómoda sustitución, y sabía también cuál fuera la única solución.

Se había sentido culpable durante mucho tiempo, luego había visto a su hermano y había decidido que estaba más sencillo creer en su esforzarse para mostrarse sereno más que enfrentar una discusión que para él habría sido insufrible.

No quería preguntarle cómo fueran realmente las cosas, no quería decirle que conocía esa situación demasiado bien para no entender que mentía.

No quería hablar de los años pasados sufriendo, porque ignorarlos estaba más sencillo, así como había sido más sencillo ignorar las peticiones silenciosas de ayuda de Yuya.

Mirando a Kei, asintió.

“Vamos a Tokyo.” murmuró, antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al baño.

Se limpió la cara algunas veces, antes de tener éxito de combatir la empaña debida a las lágrimas.

Iba finalmente a hacer algo, iba finalmente a tener su venganza.

Intentó pensar solamente en esto, olvidando las palabras del detective que lo acusaban de algo para que al final no tenía culpa.

No había sido él a matar a su hermano.

No podría haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

No era su culpa si Yuya había muerto.

*

Llevaban menos de media hora encerrados en ese cuarto.

Kei miraba preocupado fuera de la ventana, teniendo a Ryosuke frente a sí como protección.

No sabía cómo los hubieran encontrado; sabía solamente qué fuera de la casa del padre de Kota estaba de repente lleno de policía, y que por una vez no tenía idea de cómo iban a salir.

Kota, mientras tanto, parecía ser ignaro a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mantenía firmemente la pistola, bajada, golpeándola ligeramente con los dedos, como si su mano picase para disparar.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá frente a él; lo miraba en aire de burla, e Inoo pensó que si esto no hubiera sido solamente asunto del mayor, se habría alegrado mucho de ser él a clavarle una bala en el centro de la frente.

“Yuya había dicho que habrías venido para matarme.” dijo el hombre, riéndose. “¡Y yo que había creído que fuera solamente aprensivo! Debería haberle dado más crédito.”

Kota se le acercó, cogiéndolo del collar de la camiseta.

“Yuya.” dijo entre los dientes, a algunos centímetros de su cara. “Se suicidó, papá.”

Kei desvió la atención de la ventana, curioso por la reacción que habría tenido el hombre a la noticia de la muerte del hijo.

Por supuesto, no la que esperaban ellos.

“No me sorprende. Nunca fue fuerte, el pequeño Yuuyan.” sonrió, malvado, levantando una mano para llevarla a la cara de Kota. “Nada que ver contigo, ¿verdad?” preguntó, mientras Kota retrocedía, como si el toque de esos dedos quemara en su piel.

“¡Quítame las manos de encima!” gritó, apuntando la pistola contra de él.

“Sabes…” siguió el hombro, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del arma. “Vino a visitarme, Yuuyan. Siempre venía a visitarme. Y nunca tuvo la fuerza para rebelarse, ni una vez.” cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando. “Nunca fue divertido como contigo, pero tengo que decir que con él estaba mucho más sencillo.” terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡Cállate!” gritó Kota, los ojos llorosos. “No te atreves a hablar de él, tú no… es toda tu culpa si se mató, ¡la culpa es tuya y de lo que le hiciste durante todos estos años!”

“¿De verdad? ¿Es mi culpa? No fuiste tú que lo dejaste aquí, ¿Kota? No fuiste tú que te fuiste a solas, ¿Cuándo podrías muy bien haberlo llevado contigo?” se rio, una vez más. “Pero lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo sabías que si hubiera tenido a alguien con quien sustituirte habría renunciado en buscarte mucho más sencillamente.”

Kei aguantó la respiración al oírlo, inseguro sobre la reacción de su novio.

Aún apretando a Ryosuke contra de sí, se le acercó a Kota, determinado en tomar las riendas de la situación.

“Ko… la casa está rodeada. Saben qué tenemos al chico, pues no creo que van a entrar antes de haber intentado contactarnos. Pero tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos que buscar una manera para irnos.” le dijo, firme, sin estar seguro de que el mayor lo estuviera escuchando.

Pero Kota asintió, despacio, impugnando mejor la pistola.

“Sí. Lo… lo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo…”

“Tampoco tú tienes el coraje para matarme, ¿Kota? ¿Tú también eres como esa marica de tu hermano?” el padre se burló de él, poniéndose en pie en señal de desafío.

“Kota, ¡anda ya! Piensa en lo que te hizo, ¡piensa en Yuya que murió por su causa! Piensa en como abusó de vosotros durante años, ¡exactamente como hacía mi madre conmigo! Mátalo, ahora, ¡como el animal que es!” le gritó el menor, cogiéndole la muñeca y apuntando el arma contra el pecho del hombre.

Kota lloraba ya.

Lloraba, y la mano temblaba un poco.

Kei aguantaba la respiración, esperando que pasase algo.

Y luego, finalmente, el círculo abierto años antes se cerró.

*

Al oír el disparo, hubo algunos segundos de silencio.

Hikaru estaba por lanzarse a la puerta, cuando Yuri le puso una mano en el estómago para pararlo, quizá haciéndole daño, mientras indicaba con la cabeza la ventana del salón.

Ryosuke seguía estando ahí, mantenido quieto por Inoo Kei, que seguía mirándolos en aire de desafío.

“Tiene que haberle disparado a su padre.” comentó Chinen, no pudiendo ocultar el alivio.

Se alegraba de que esa bestia hubiera muerto, y no iba a fingir que no fuera así.

Sin embargo, no era el momento de pensarlo; tenía que concentrarse en Ryosuke, en cómo hacerlo salir de ahí con vida.

Esa mañana habían recibido una llamada por el padre de Yuya y Kota, que les había dicho lo que le había reportado el hijo menor.

Yuri se alegraba de que hubiera sido una de sus colegas a hablar con él, o sabía qué no habría resistido a la tentación de verter todo su odio contra de él.

Se habían quedado en alerta todo el día, y cuando habían recibido comunicación por una patrulla de la zona de haber visto un coche que parecía el de Kota y Kei, se habían apresurado.

Y con razón, como habían mostrado los hechos.

Estaba por proponer que llamasen para empezar a negociar, cuando vio una figura acercarse del final de la calle.

Cuando fue bastante cerca de enfocarse en él se salió los ojos, tirando a Hikaru por un brazo.

“¿Qué coño hace aquí Arioka?” despotricó, indicando al chico con un gesto brusco de la mano.

Yaotome puso un aire igualmente sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos, pasándose una mano en la cara.

“Lo llamé esta mañana y le dije que creíamos que se estuviesen dirigiendo aquí… quería solamente mantenerlo al día, no pensaba que habría sido tan tonto de…”

Chinen maldijo, empezando a acercarse a él, creyendo que se dirigiera hacia ellos.

Había calculado mal.

“¡Arioka-san!” gritó, al verlo acelerar hasta correr, dirigiéndose a la puerta de casa. “Vuelve aquí, qué rayos piensas…” siguió, pero aun corriendo rápidamente, Arioka tenía demasiada ventaja.

“Genial, ¡ahora tenemos dos rehenes!” se quejó en dirección de Hikaru, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior. “Si pasa algo, voy a hacerte personalmente…” empezó a decirle, pero el mayor lo interrumpió.

“Si pasa algo” murmuró. “seré yo a hacerme personalmente responsable.”

*

Kota no estaba feliz del cambio de plan.

Cuando el chico había entrado en el cuarto, no había tenido los reflejos listos.

Se había quedado mirándolo, mientras Kei seguía abrigándose tras del cuerpo de un Ryosuke ahora mucho más que recalcitrante.

“¡Ryo!” gritó el recién llegado.

“¡Daiki! Daiki, qué demonio haces aquí… ¡vete!” le gritó, saliéndose los ojos en puro horror, dejando vagar la mirada de sus captores al arma que su novio tenía en las manos.

Kota frunció la nariz, mientras Kei se rio, aparentemente divertido por la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

“¿Eres su novio?” preguntó, guardando a Ryosuke frente a sí, aún riéndose. “Bueno, tengo que felicitarme contigo. _Ryo-chan_ no es nada mal.” añadió, malicioso, rozándole una mejilla al menor.

“¿Qué le hiciste, hijo de puta?” gruñó Arioka, superando a Kota y al cadáver de su padre para acercársele.

Ryosuke lloraba, mientras su novio enfrentaba a Kei, que había puesto una expresión de desafío.

“Nada que no le haya gustado, no te preocupes por él.” respondió, su sonrisa aún más malvada.

Cuando Kota vio a Daiki levantar la pistola hacia él, hizo su mejor para tener los reflejos listos, pero no fue suficiente.

Probablemente subestimando el riesgo de golpear a Ryosuke, Arioka disparó.

Hubo un segundo en que Kota pensó que el tiempo se hubiera parado.

Cuando vio a Kei tocarse el estómago, saltó detrás de Daiki, quitándole el arma de la mano y corriendo hacia su novio, dando un golpe a Ryosuke para que se alejara.

“Ko…” murmuró Kei, colapsando en el suelo.

Vio una mancha de sangre ensancharse en la camiseta, y presionó la herida.

“Kei… Kei-chan, no te preocupes, estará todo bien, yo…” murmuró, mordiéndose un labio y levantando los ojos hacia Daiki, feroz. “¿Qué hiciste?” gritó, sintiendo las lágrimas volver a mojarle la cara, tomando su pistola y apuntándosela contra.

Daiki se había quedado inmóvil, probablemente aún afectado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Desplazaba la mirada de Ryosuke, aún en el suelo después del golpe de Kota, al mayor, sin saber qué responder.

Kota se arrodilló en el suelo, haciéndole apoyar a Kei la cabeza en sus piernas.

Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, ya no había rastro de lágrimas.

Nunca recordaba haberse sentido así.

No cuando su padre lo violaba, no cuando su madre ignoraba las heridas y los gritos, no cuando el detective le había dicho de la muerte de su hermano.

Veía a Kei hacerse más y más pálido, y fue como si su corazón también se estuviera parando con el suyo.

Fríamente, levantó la pistola hacia Daiki.

Y cuando fue listo para disparar, cambió de dirección y golpeó a Ryosuke en la frente.

El grito de Daiki fue punzante, pero él no pudo oírlo.

Lo vio correr al cuerpo de su novio, apretándolo contra de sí, exactamente como estaba haciendo él con Kei.

No lo escuchó llorar, estaba sordo a su dolor, pero sabía qué si pudiese haberlo percibido, se habría alegrado.

Intentó levantar a Kei, como si lo estuviese acunando, buscando la fuerza de sonreírle mientras le acariciaba la frente.

“¿Kei-chan?”

“Ko…” el menor devolvió la sonrisa, apretándole un brazo. “Ganamos nosotros, Ko.” murmuró, levantando la mirada como podía, mirando al cadáver del padre de su novio.

Kota asintió, despacio, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

“Se acabó, Kei. Está todo bien, se… se acabó.” susurró. “Te quiero.” añadió, la voz rota, bajándose para besarlo suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de poderlo romper.

Kei no respondió, y Kota percibió ese instante como el en que los labios de la muerte lo habían dejado, así como Kei, y tuvo miedo que pudiesen ya haberse hecho fríos.

Había cerrado los ojos, y Kota lo sacudió,

Una y otra vez.

Cuando se rindió, gritó.

Gritó, y lloró, y se dio apenas cuenta del ruido sordo que llegaba de la puerta principal, se dio apenas cuenta de los hombres que entraban en casa.

Vio de reojo uno de los dos de civil ir al lado de Daiki cerca del cadáver de Ryosuke, mientras el otro apuntaba el arma contra Kota.

“Mátame.” le pidió, bajo, apretándose aún más al cuerpo de Kei. “¡Mátame!” repitió, gritando al verlo vacilar.

Estaba para ir contra de él, para obligarlo a disparar, cuando el otro policía se levantó del suelo, apuntando el arma contra de él y disparando.

Kota no se dio cuenta.

Sintió solamente el calor de la piel de Kei desvanecer con el propio.


	8. Epílogo - Hakanai Yubisaki (Yemas fugaces)

_“Si por casualidad tuviéramos que renacer en un mundo diferente_

_Nos volveríamos a encontrar así_

_Y así otra vez te amaría.”_

_[Eternal, Akanishi Jin]_

Se encaminaban en la empinada, arrastrando los pies.

Yuri mantenía los ojos bajos, indiferente a los dos que lo seguían, como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no existieran.

Le habría gustado llorar, porque ahora había llegado el momento para hacerlo, pero aún sentía de no poder.

Al llegar a destinación, Yaotome y Arioka se pararon un poco antes que él.

Chinen, en cambio, siguió caminando, superando bloques de mármol tras bloques de mármol, nombres tras nombres que casi reconocía ya.

Había pasado un mes, y él iba ahí cada vez que podía.

Se paró, arrodillándose frente a la lapide que llevaba el nombre de Yuya.

Encendió el incienso, viendo de reojo los otros dos hacer lo mismo frente a la tumba de Ryosuke.

Se quedó quieto mirándola, acariciando la piedra fría y los tallados de los kanji, cerrando brevemente los ojos e imaginando que Yuya pudiera seguir estando a su lado.

Estaba sorprendente cuanto pudiese extrañar a alguien con quien tenía tan pocos recuerdos.

Le habría gustado tener más tiempo, no pedía nada más.

Más tiempo para quererlo y hacerse querer, más tiempo para que pudiese decirle todo de sí, más tiempo para que pudiesen conocerse, aprenderse.

Más tiempo para que no tuviese que tener miedo de olvidar la sensación de su piel contra la propia.

Se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, sin pensar en nada, solamente mirando la lapide y el nombre.

Luego, titubeando, se desplazó a la derecha, encendiendo más incienso.

Lo hacía, de vez en cuando.

Encendía el incienso por la tumba de Kota, y no porque sintiera lástima por su muerte, sino porque él también había sido una víctima, y porque sabía qué Yuya lo habría hecho, si hubiera estado vivo.

Estaba como si le hiciera un favor, de alguna manera, y lo hacía con gusto.

No lo había perdonado, y nunca lo habría hecho. No intentaba comprender lo que lo había llevado a convertirse en eso, no quería hacerlo; pero iba ahí, encendía el incienso y se sentía agradecido, porque su tormento había encontrado fin.

No se arrepentía de no haber tenido éxito de matarlo él.

Levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Hikaru y Daiki, su mirada fue capturada – como ocurría a menudo – por una lapide anónima algunos metros más lejos.

Suspiró, dejándose llevar por una tristeza para nada justificada.

Frente a la tumba de Inoo Kei, como siempre, no había a nadie. 


End file.
